Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART I
by Deathzealot
Summary: NaNoWriMo 2010 Entry. The much awaited sequel to Divergence, that shall explore what happens to our heroes as the war continues to rage on around them. Will they be able to bring the war to a swift Resolution! PART I Complete!
1. Opening Phase: The Wolfs Closing In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella  
Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Author's Foreword:**

Well I like to welcome everyone to the much-awaited sequel to Divergence, Gundam SEED Resolution which shall wrap up the rest of the First Bloody Valentine War and the events that happen right after the end of the war. Also strange enough this is my entry for the 2010 National Novel Writing Month, when Divergence was my winning entry for the 2009 NaNoWriMo. /shrug/

Before we get going and running along with the story I like to take some time to mention a few things. I hope not to make this Foreword as long as the one from Divergence, therefore I shall get right into the thick of it. First I like to mention that while Divergence was mainly from the POV of Captain Natarle Badgiruel and her crew of the _Dominion_, with a few looks over to the growing replacement TSA Force, however Resolution shall pan out a bit and focus mainly on the Peacekeeper Faction as a whole. Therefore some new characters shall be introduced into the story along side some of the veteran characters from Divergence. However many of these new characters like much of the characters from the crew of the _Dominion _shall remain in the background supporting the main cast. Meanwhile the main cast of the story shall be expanded to include not only a handful of new characters, but the other main characters from the rest of the Peacekeeper Faction. Secondly I would like to say that many are wondering about what happens with the characters from the Astray X manga with the Dreadnaught Gundam now in the hands of the Alliance. Well I shall say that Canard and his crew shall show up in the first few chapters of this story finally introducing them to the Peacekeeper Faction. Just a fair warning Canard shall be very different from the angst ridden young man he was in the Manga, for I have some plans for him. All I am going to say that he shall seem like a whole new character. However Prayer shall only make a very small appearance in the story, and that is about it. As for the rest of the Junk Guild crew, well they shall make their own overdue debut into the story as well.

Anyways that is about it folks, so please enjoy this new story from yours truly and I really hope to get back on track with Dawn if I can but no promises for NaNoWriMo is going take a lot out of me. Till then enjoy this new story from Deathzealot and thank you all for reading.

**Story Opening is No More Lies by ****Krypteria  
Chapter BGM is Tokihanate! Opening to the Blue Gender Anime **

**Prior Phase: **The Wolfs Closing In

_In late CE65 the Eurasian Federation secretly formed the Special Operations Unit X under the command of Commodore, later Rear Admiral, Emile Delancy whose mission was to serve as a first-strike unit in case of any war with their long-time rivals and political enemy the Atlantic Federation. However when the Earth Alliance was formed in late CE69 due to rising tensions between Earth and the PLANTs, Unit X was temporarily disbanded before being reformed in late CE70 when tensions once again emerged between the two of the Alliance's Super-Powers. This unit remained as a Dagger ready to strike when needed… _

_- Taken from __Special Operation Units of the Cosmic Era  
Circa. March, CE85_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ENS _Ortigia_  
In Vicinity of L1  
July 17, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the region of space above the blue jewel that is the planet Earth known as the LaGrange Point One a pair of ships slowly moved on staying well away from the vast majority of space stations and other objects that took up the center of the large gravitational force that is the LaGrange Point. The lead ship of the two is one of the Earth Alliance's iconic _Agamemnon _Class Flagship/Carriers, though unlike many of its brethren this particular ship was painted in a very dark midnight blue, almost black, paintjob instead of the blue paintjob of the other ships. The second ship looked quite different from its compatriot for it was not a warship instead was a non-combat ship tender reasonable in keeping the other ship going. It was one of the Earth Alliance's brand new _Cornelius _Class Tender which already been made partly famous by the Class Prototype the _ReHOME _(formerly _Cornelius_) under the banner of the Junk Guild. Unlike its counterpart though it was still painted in the common paintjob of the Alliance's _Cornelius _Class mainly a dark orange with some white mixed in as well, though it did have a pair of dark midnight blue stripes along either side to show its affiliation with the other ship.

However standing in the _Agamemnon_'s rear observation room is a uniformed young man who simply stared out at the stars through the room's very large view-port that nearly took up one wall of the room. This young man wore a uniform that look awfully similar to the normal Earth Alliance uniform just it was not white or light blue, instead it was the same color as the ship, a deep midnight blue. Not to mention while the coat did look similar to those on a normal Alliance uniform, it did not have the red, black or red shoulder panels instead like the side panels they where the blue similar to that of a the Alliance's Volunteer Uniform. Also the patch riding the uniform's right arm was not that of the Alliance or even any of its member states. Instead it was a simple patch that displayed a large midnight blue X that has what looks like a dagger jammed into the center, and a large shield displayed behind it which itself displayed the old crest of the Eurasian Federation.

The young man himself let out a soft sigh before shaking his long black ponytail, and continuing to look out the large view-port at the twinkling stars. He looked saddened and depressed over something. However he was soon surprised as the door behind him opened and a slightly older woman floated into the room thanks to the zero-gee atmosphere of the ship. This woman wore a similar uniform to the man, though instead of slacks she wore a long skirt of the same color. The woman looked completely different from the man for unlike the slight Japanese or Asian looks of the young man; the woman looked to be European instead. Also she wore her hair shorter almost a pixie cut, and wore a pair of glasses. The woman sighed when she saw the young man and brought herself to the floor behind him.

"You still miss him don't you Canard?" the woman asked the young man, who is known as Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars, making him sigh and nod his head at her question.

"Yes he was only father figure I had, and if it wasn't for him I would be some sort of crazed killer or something," Canard responded with looking at the reflected image of the woman behind him in the glass of the view-port. The woman smiled slightly at his comment but sighed and set a hand on his shoulder silently supporting him.

"True but the Admiral would not want you to dwell on it," the woman mentioned with a nod of her head, mentioning Rear Admiral Emile Delancy their commander and friend who had died at JOSH-A where he had been commanding much of the Eurasian Defense Forces there. The Admiral had also been not only just a friend to the young man but a much needed father-figure who managed to calm him down and directing his anger elsewhere to the Atlantic Federation and their Blue Cosmos Masters.

"I know Meriol that in my head, but in my heart does not," Canard responded with a soft sadness filled sigh as he finally turned around to look at his companion, Captain Meriol Pristis the commander of their little group, who only smiled sadly knowing what he was trying to say.

"Anyways enough of this moodiness, Emile would want me to get on with my life and that is want I shall do," Canard finally said after a few moments of drawn out silence between the two of them. Meriol blinked before finally smiling at this and could only shake her head.

"Alright then with that out of way, I need to say that I was sent to find you by Lieutenant Purplton she wanted to talk to you about some new additions she added to the Hyperions," she said with a smile and a shake of her head, mentioning Nina Purplton a former civilian mechanical engineer who had worked for Actaeon Industries before joining the military for some reason all her own. Canard however could only roll his eyes in annoyance before starting towards the door, with Meriol following behind him chuckling lightly for the two where not all on the best terms with one another.

"Speaking of the lovely Lieutenant Purplton how is she taken to being command of the _Altair_?" he asked as he started to float towards the bridge of the ship, mentioning the _Cornilius _Class Tender they had hijacked when they left Artemis Base when they decided to defect from the Alliance after they received the true story behind what happened at Battle of JOSH-A. After they left Artemis and L3 behind Meriol had the Lieutenant placed in command of the ship for some strange reason.

"Besides complaining about her being an engineer not a ship-driver she is doing very good," Meriol said with a small snicker behind her hand while Canard chuckled in response to this.

"Let's go see what she wants now…" Canard started to say but was stopped as another officer appeared in front of them and stopped saluting the two of them, which the two officers responded in kind.

"Yes Crewman?" Meriol asked with a frown looking over at Canard wondering what was going on here.

"Ma'am Lieutenant Commander Schmitz sent me to notify who that we received another report from our contact about another convoy moving out towards the moon from Orbit," the man reported, mentioning the ship's combat commander and the officer now in command of the bridge with Meriol on her little search for Canard and her XO elsewhere most likely sleeping, before with another round of salutes left. The two officers simply smiled at this information before looking at each other.

"Well let's not keep our good-old supply officer waiting for us," Canard said with an evil grin on his face, mentioning the nickname he started to call the Alliance by since they got the majority of their supplies from raiding Alliance supply ships. Meriol only chuckled in response to his statement.

"Yes let's get going," she said as the two continued on towards the bridge, neither officer aware that this new convoy was in fact a trap waiting for them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Unknown Location_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere a single man looked out a similar view-port that Canard had been looking through, though unlike Canard who was looking out trying to find some peace this man was grinning evilly looking at small convoy his ship was part of while he petted the pommel of a wicked looking knife. Every single ship in this convoy was a disguised warship, a perfect sitting for a trap for a pirate. However unlike any of the other ships in the small fleet, which either had some sort of elaborate disguise to fool enemy forces, the ship the unknown man was on was by far different. It was a ship that while it did look like a Fleet Tender or Supply Ship, it was built to serve as a warship and carrier. In other words it was a Q-Ship using old terminology.

"Yes it is almost time to unleash my anger and rage at my enemies, a little more," the man said with an evil cackle before turning around from the view to get himself ready for the battle ahead of him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Deep L4 Zone _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cruising through the debris filled Deep L4 Zone towards the supporting base of the newly formed Peacekeeper Faction, where a small fleet of ships. Unlike any ship before it these ships where heading towards The Factory to destroy it and the Peacekeeper Faction itself. On the bridge of the lead vessel a white uniformed officer of a ZAFT Commander watched as his fleet slowly made their way through the thick debris field towards his target. The man really liked having this mission and he showed it by the evil grin on his face that he had not dropped since they entered L4. For his force was quite powerful compared to any other ZAFT Force before it, maybe even the most powerful force that ZAFT had ever deployed from the Homeland since the first few months of the war. With the fleet numbering twelve ships in total almost matching the force they where about to face. The Commander was sure he was going to win thanks to several reasons, not to mention he was not making the same mistake that fools in the Alliance made when they attacked the same group.

"Commander we are now about fifteen minutes away from the target," the Captain of the command ship reported looking over at the commander after being told by his own sensor officer. The Commander only nodded at him before turning away from the bridge's view-port and started to walk out of the bridge to get ready.

"Yes it is time for me to once again return to the battlefield," the Commander said with a smile, while his ships continued onwards to their objective. The war would for the first time come to the front step of the Factory and the wolves where now closing in on the unknowing Peacekeeper Faction. Yet even the wolves would be surprised by ferocity of their enemy.

-o-**Phase End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes: **

Whew! There is the first chapter of Resolution and I hope you all enjoy it, not to mention my new version of Canard Pars. He is quite different from what we see him as in the X Astray. Like mentioned here it is thanks to this Rear Admiral, who instead of Garcia takes command of Canard where he takes the young Ultimate Coordinator under his wing. With the tutelage and example of this Admiral Canard is no longer an angry young man that we know him as.

Also we see that the Alliance is closing in on Canard and his group while ZAFT is closing in on the Peacekeeper Faction. We do not who are these two commanders, and they shall remain a mystery till when they make their debut in the coming chapters.

Hopefully I can get my buffer for Dawn back on track, but like mentioned before I make no promises, but hopefully once this first week of November is over I perhaps may have the time to get a buffer going. Till then enjoy Resolution.

Anyways before I leave you with a new Omake I like to mention that I am accepting Omakes from everyone. Basically write out a small omake that either explores my own characters, explore your own character in the world of Divergence or it could just be for laughs like some of my other Omakes. Just have fun writing them. Thank you in advance!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #1  
I am a Gundam Pilot not a Babysitter!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the many rooms of the large Mobile Dock that is as The Factory, Kira Yamato famed pilot of the Strike Gundam and now the Freedom Gundam could look around at the room he was in almost comical disbelieve at what occupied said room before looking over at his companion.

"Come on Lacus I am a Gundam Pilot not a Babysitter!" he said with whine in his voice that made his girlfriend chuckle in response at this response to the various young kids that ran around the room in front of them.

"Everyone else is busy with something therefore you are the only one you can watch these kids," she replied with a hidden smile before ducking out of the room leaving the poor Gundam Pilot at the mercy of the kids he found he was in charge of. Kira could only look around in horror and knew it was not going to be a good day for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-**End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Phase One: Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Time To Bring The Pain by Krypertia **

**Phase One: Party Crashers **

_When I took command of the Peacekeeper Faction all those years ago, I was both excited and scared out my mind, excited because I now commanded one of the most powerful forces in the Earth Sphere at the time but scared for it was a lot of power to place into the hands of one man like myself. Even then however how I felt in the end, I knew we could take on just about anything that either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT could throw at us. We went on to prove it at the Battle of The Factory… _

_Quoted from an Interview with Vice Admiral Henry Gloval (Retired) _

_Circa. March, CE75_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Admiral's Office  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone  
July 21, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Mobile Dock _Mulciber_, better known as The Factory by its inhabitants and crew, floated almost peacefully in the center the large debris field that is know to many as the Deep L4 Zone. Its flower like outer appearance giving it an almost ethical beauty of its own right, but at the same time making it look ugly as hell. It was one of a kind and the home to the newly organized Peacekeeper Faction, a third-party moderate force wanting to bring a quick and peaceful end to the war. In one of the many offices alongside the main dock of the ship the Faction Commander stood behind a large window that looked down at the massive harbor dock that the ship was built around. The commander watched as the various ships of the faction were painted in a new white and silver paint scheme. All of the ships were being repainted, all but a handful noted expectations for whatever reason. The reasoning behind this was that many of the ships in the faction had been once part of either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT fleets therefore needed to be clearly marked as being allied vessels to other ships of the Faction during a heated battle. A few ships however were not being repainted for it was either being repainted in a completely different paint scheme for some reason like the Faction's Flagship _Eternal _which was being painted in a similar white and silver scheme as the others just with some gold added thanks to it being the command ship, or there was a good reason for the normal paint scheme on the ship like the Special Assault Ship _Loki _which needed such a dark paint job to help its stealth abilities. Even the ship of the Serpent Tail Mercenaries the _Laurasia _Class Frigate _King Cobra_, though its sport a trim color of blue instead of the normal silver of the other ships. The _Dominion_, the Faction's Second _Archangel _Class ship, meanwhile was painted in a whole new paint scheme, replacing the depressing dark colors it originally sported with a light gray, white, and black paintjob completing the ships introduction into the group. The commander of the Faction, one Vice Admiral Henry Gloval, could only smile proudly at the display before turning his attention to his single guest who sat in one of the office's many guest chair with an amused look on his face.

"So Mister Weaver I hear you have some news to report to me?" the Admiral asked turning away from the window to look at the mentioned guest, one Jose Weaver the generous host and overall chief engineer of the Faction. He was the one who technically owned the Factory, as well as designing and later building it. With a shake of his the head the younger man sat up and retrieved a small data-pad from one of the many pockets of the simple Technician Jumpsuit he wore almost always.

"Well sir you should be pleased to know that all the repairs and small medications requests have been finished. We only need to finish the painting and the Peacekeepers can start missions against the Alliance and ZAFT. However I do have one piece of news that I am sure you are going to quite happy about," the engineer reported looking up at the Admiral who only nodded at this before raising a single eyebrow at this so called happy piece of news before waving almost impatiently at the engineer to go on who could only chuckle quietly before turning his attention back to the data pad.

"As you know sir, there are two more _Sheppard _Class Light Cruisers being built in the Factory's Construction Yard. Well I pulled off the men from the second of these two ships to see about finishing the other faster since we need every ship we can get our hands on. Well it just happens that I was right and the _Mediator _shall be finished in another two to three weeks give or take a day or two. When she is finished it shall give us one more ship to add to the Faction," the engineer reported with a small grin at the older man who blinked in surprise at this piece of news but soon smiled and nodded at the engineer.

"What about that _Drake _Class derelict your men brought in the other day?" the Admiral asked mentioning the almost intact _Drake _Class hulk that now laid in one of the Factory's four sub-docks that a work party brought in from the surrounding debris. Since the Factory used the surrounding debris as a source of materials to not only repair the ships inside the dock, but build new ships like the _Sheppard _Class. In fact that is where the materials came from to build the ship in the first place. Jose meanwhile only blinked in surprise at the question, before shrugging.

"Well it is relatively intact, I am going to see about patching it up and repairing it, but I may go further and modify it further then a normal _Drake _Class. I have a few ideas to make it far better then your average Escort, but that maybe a week or two away," he reported after a quick look down at his Data pad. The Admiral simply nodded before turning to look back at the window and the ships beyond laid peacefully in the docks bellow. After a few moments of looking the Admiral turned back around to look at the engineer with a thoughtful look.

"How are we going to crew the new _Sheppard _Class ship, and this _Drake _Class when you get it up and running? I don't think we have the personal to man them. The _Sheppard _and the _Vindicator _only have a light crew each not to mention none of the other ships of the Faction even has a full crew. So we can't pull men off any other ship to crew the new ships," the Admiral stated with a heavy frown looking over at the engineer who looked shocked at the others statement. After a brief moment the engineer sighed before slipping the data pad back into the pocket from were it came from before looking at the other man with a frown as well.

"Well sir I know you still have some people of the Valkyrie Faction still in the Earth Forces, and it is the same with the Clyne Faction. There also many Orb Defense Force personal who are at the Space Station of theirs or at Copernicus City protecting the Orb refugees located at those two places. We most likely won't have enough personal to scratch crews together of a single individual faction; we are going to have to do mixed crews. In fact I was looking into Commander Hayes being the commander of the _Mediator _when she is finished, and there a few others I can think of to be her officers who from the other factions. That is only a single idea, I am sure the other Commanders have some other ideas as well," the engineer replied with a shrug. Admiral Hayes simply shook his head in surprise before nodding in agreement with the other man's response to his one major problem he had been thinking of the for the past few hours.

"Yes thank you Jose. I think I shall discuss this idea of yours with the rest of the Command Council. Is there anything else you need to report?" he asked mentioning the Command Council, or just the gathered commands of the single individual sub-factions of the Peacekeeper Faction. While the Admiral was in overall general command, some decisions were discussed between each other hence the reasoning of the Command Council. Jose just nodded at the older man before got up from the chair and stretched his long arms out. After a moment of this he looked over at the Admiral with a nod.

"No sir, and with your permission I shall get back to work. There are so many projects that need my expertise," he said with a bow of his head at the older man.

"Very well I shall see you at the next Council Meeting, I have to get going on this damn paperwork that my aides left for me to do," the Admiral responded with a wave of his hand at the office's door, and looked down at the desk with the mentioned paperwork spread across it. With a light laugh the engineer was out of the door leaving the Admiral alone in his office, who after sighing went to work on the dreaded paperwork that he hated so much.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Harbor Observation Room #3  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the smaller observation rooms situated just above individual berths, in this case Berth Three, two women stood watching through the room's single large window as the ship bellow was repainted. The two wore different uniforms, one the blue and white uniform of the Orb Union Military, and the other the sleek black uniform that was adopted by the Valkyrie Faction. These two ladies happened to be Captain Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel_ and Captain Natarle Badgiruel, Captain of the _Dominion_. Both were watching as the ship, the _Dominion_, in the berth was being repainted.

"So Natarle what made you choose this paint scheme instead of a similar one to the _Archangel_?" Captain Ramius asked breaking the silence between the two fellow Captains. Natarle looked over at her counterpart and friend before looking back at her ship before responding.

"Basically that was the originally the idea, but it was suggested by a few of my crew that we need a paintjob that was the opposite of the original hence I choose this," she answered with a frown. The other woman could only nod at this as she continued to watch the near copy of her own ship being repainted. However suddenly Natarle got a small grin on her face and turned to look her friend who did not notice the grin.

"Anyways were did Mu run off to?" Natarle asked with a grin as Murrue's cheeks reddened at the mention of the other's boyfriend.

"He is with the rest of the Mobile Suit pilots running drills through the debris field on the other side of the ship," the other woman responded with a small smile. Natarle nodded for she had heard that many of the Faction's Mobile Suit pilots had been planning various live drills and sessions so the assorted pilots could work better together. It was something everyone needed for the pilots were from three different factions, not including the Factory's Defense Pilots.

"Anyways how is Flay settling back in?" Natarle asked after another few moments of silence, mentioning the former refugee turned crewmember of the _Archangel_ who had been captured by a ZAFT pilot during the disastrous Battle of JOSH-A. She had been returned during the Battle of Mendel by Commander Rau Le Creuset who had captured her in the first place. After spending some time on the _Dominion _she was returned to the _Archangel _as her new COMM Officer after the past COMM officer returned to piloting mobile suits.

"She is settling back in nicely, Sai and Miri have gladly accepted her back as well as the rest of the crew. But I am kind of worried about her she has changed a lot since Alaska," she said with a frown looking over at Natarle who only sighed before turning from the window and taking a seat in of the comfy chairs arranged around the room.

"We all have changed since that faithful day on Heliopolis Colony Murrue war does that, especially this war, but I understand your worry and I am sure she is fine. In fact that reminds me how did her meeting with Kira go?" Natarle asked after Murrue joined her in another chair across from her own. As she sat down Murrue only smiled at the question but nodded.

"It went fine the two cleared away a lot of issues between them, and now are better friends then they were before. The two of them would never have another romantic relationship with another, especially with how close Kira and Lacus are now. Kira is quite glad that she is alive and that the two of them managed to talk about everything. In fact Flay and Lacus are now great friends and Flay actually helped Lacus out with understanding Kira better. So everything is very great between the entire group of them which is good," Murrue replied with a soft smile thinking of the various young people on her crew. Natarle smiled as well thinking about them as well, before she suddenly remembered something.

"Speaking of the kids, I heard something about Miri is seeing the Buster pilot is that true?" she asked with a thoughtful frown on her face. Murrue blinked in surprise at the question but chuckled lightly in response to it.

"Yes they are seeing each other which is very surprising. From what I heard from Mu Miri has the poor guy wrapped around her finger already, but even then the two are very cute together. In fact Kira and Mu teamed up on the poor guy acting like her older brothers. What is really funny is that Miri is actually older then Kira by a few months, and when she found out about the little talk she was not happy with the two goofballs but she was touched that the two think of her as a little sister," Murrue reported with a chuckle which was soon followed by Natarle for she could see the two doing that. She was glad that she could sit here and talk with her old commander. The two Captains in the days since the _Dominion _arrived at the Factory had only became far better friends then ever before. In fact the two were almost like sisters now, with them sharing everything together.

"Anyways Mu should be heading back about now I promised him we would head for the bar in the City Section. You can come along with you want Natarle for we are meeting with Commander Waltfield, Captain Grant, and a few other of the other ship captains," she said after a few moments of the two laughing over the story, inviting the other woman along. She mentioned the tiny city section that took one large section of the large mobile dock. It was the home for the majority of the crew of the ship and their families, for the crews of the various Peacekeeper Faction ships it was a much needed place to relax and unwind. After a few moments of thinking about it Natarle nodded and got up from the chair.

"Sure Murrue we can exchange some stories and get to know one another," she said with a smile knowing that while she meet every single ship commander, she still did not many of them very well, especially the commanders of the Clyne Faction ships. After a few more moments the two left the small observation room behind and headed for the Mobile Suit hanger to meet up with Mu La Flagga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Central Command Room  
The Factory_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once more the main control room of the ship known as The Factory and the stations in the mentioned room abandoned as the various members of the command crew were gathered around a table playing card games. This time it was Black Jack unlike the poker they had been playing when the Valkyrie Faction arrived. Like then a single crewman manned the radar station, and he constantly looked behind him at the crew's game of chance became ever more rowdy as it went on. With a sigh the young radar technician on-duty just blocked out the noise he went back to staring at the radar screen. However there was nothing to watch besides the constant returns from debris and the odd patrol group moving along the mentioned debris. However that was about to change as a red light started to blink at the station next to the radar station, the technician blinked in surprise at seeing this before he leaned forward to fiddle with a few controls on his station before he really blinked in surprise at the results now being displayed on one of the smaller secondary monitors next to the larger main radar monitor.

"Shit!" he cursed as he hit a large red button and just like before with the Valkyrie Fleet arrival the alarm started surprising the card-players. Before long every member of the command crew were back at their assigned station as the lights started to dim in preparation for a battle. Once more the man in charge of the control room walked over to the radar station and leaned over the younger man's shoulder.

"What do we have Simmons?" the commander asked with a frown starting down at the radar screen.

"Nothing sir I can not see anything, the only thing we know is the N-Jammer levels started to go way up and I don't think it is some sort new ally this time sir," the younger man responded with another curse. The commander narrowed his eyes at this before nodding and looking over at the man manning the station next to the radar station.

"How high are the levels now?" he asked the other tech who after studying his own readings for a long moment shook his head.

"Very high sir and they are only going higher," the tech responded with gritted teeth making the commander to curse as well. With a snarl he turned to look at yet another station whose operator was already turning to look at him as he did so.

"Sir the Laser Sensors are going crazy, I think we have around ten to twelve ships approaching," this tech reported with a white face, as it began to sink in that this was the real deal.

"Commander Drake! Patrol 2-A reports that they have sighted a large formation of ZAFT ships approaching us and are now returning," the Mobile Suit Operator reported from her own station making a few others in room groan. The commander, one Commander Jacob Drake the man who is Jose Weaver's sort of executive officer, could only stare at the main screen now showing a combined image from the radar, and laser sensor stations which showed the approaching formation of ships.

"This is just great the party crashers have arrived! Someone hit the master alarm! It looks like we are going to war ladies and gentlemen let's make it count," Commander Drake said with a growl as the lights went red as the master alarm was tripped and knew that the alarm was sounding through out the Factory sending various crewmen and pilots to battle. It did indeed looked like the gathered Peacekeeper Faction was now going to have their first battle as a combined group. However to the battle-hardened crews and pilots of the Faction it was time to teach these party-crashers a thing or two, though unknown to the group the approaching forces had a few surprises of their own to spring. It was time for war once more.

**-o-Fin-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes: **

Whew! I am a bit late with this, but I hope to catch up this weekend. Now we see how the new Peacekeeper Faction had been settling in and getting ready for the battles ahead of them. The idea of repainting the ships came to me when I realized that including _Laurasia, Nazca, _and _Washington _Class ships so similar to those of the enemy forces that it would be smart to have other Peacekeeper ships easily identify their allies in the general melee of a battle. As for the _Drake _Class mentioned to be scavenged by Jose Weaver's crew, well I am only going to say I have some very big plans for it later in the story. I only going to say that I am one evil bastard and leave it at that.

Now I am sure some are wondering about the bit about the crews and personal in the first scene between Jose and Gloval. Well I wanted to make it clear that I am not going to ignore the idea of finding crews for new ships. So there are not going to be any glazing over this sort of thing and having just crews appear out of no where the Peacekeepers will find some crews somewhere. As for the second scene I wanted to expand on the relationship between Natarle and Murrue showing they are far better friends then they were in the series. I may add another scene between that one and the final scene displaying the dinner/party between some of the ship captains, and how they all interact with one another. But I really needed to get this chapter out so it got cut out in the end. I may do an Omake later with it. Also according to their profiles on Gundamofficial Miri is indeed older then Kira, with her birthday set at February 17 and Kira's set at May 18 so Miri is a few months older.

As for the _Sheppard _Class ships I really need to get around to finishing the specs for it and posting it somewhere. Therefore I promise it shall be attached to the end of the next chapter. Till the enjoy this.

Anyways that is about it folks lets find out what sort of Omake I have for you all before I leave you all. Next time, we have the Battle of The Factory and it is going to have a few surprises.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
Omake #2  
Big Brother Kira**  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the various leisure lounges located throughout the large ship known as the Factory Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Buster G-Weapon looked up from his book to see two men entering the room staring at him and started to move towards him. He blinked in surprise when he noticed that the two were Kira Yamato and Mu La Flagga and wondered what they wanted. With a shrug he put a bookmark into the book he was reading before setting it down on the table in front of him wondering what this was all about.

"Yeah Kira, Old Man what can I do for you two?" he asked with a smile, one that fell when saw the serious expressions on their faces as they sat down in front of him.

"Hello Dearka we noticed that you and Miriallia have gotten closer recently, since she does not have any other siblings we thought we sit down with you and give you a big-brother talk," Kira said with a frown, and Dearka's eyes suddenly widened in fear at the other teen's statement for the one thing Dearka ever feared when dating any girl was either the talk with the Father or big brother, or even the odd older sister. Granted Dearka and Miriallia were not technically dating yet but it was heading there.

"Oh crap!" he said before passing out right front of his two fellow G-Weapon pilots that made two of them blink in surprise before smirking in unison.

"Heh. Still go it! Let's get him back on the couch and wake him up Kira," Mu mentioned with a chuckle looking over at his partner in crime who could only nod in response. He was sure that if Miri, Lacus or even Flay heard about this the two of them would be dead, but Kira did need practice for when Cagalli started to official dating Athrun. With a large smile and a shake of his head he leaned forward and slapped Dearka across the face to wake him up. This was going to be a lot of fun!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/laughs/ Dear God! Poor Dearka! Anyways some may think that the older sister doesn't really care who her little sister dated, but let me tell you I think the older sister talk is hell lot more scary then the one from the older brother. For my fifteen month younger sister had the talk with our seventeen year old younger sister's boyfriend and the poor guy was ready to pass out. /shakes head/ Anyways this is Deathzealot signing off! See you guys around. /falls down and goes asleep/


	3. Phase Two: The Battle for the Factory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Never Say Die by Iron Savior (Damn Power Metal is addicting!) **

**Phase Two: **The Battle for the Factory

_The Battle for the Factory was the very first battle of the combined might of the Peacekeeper Faction since they formed. Not to mention it was the first large scale ZAFT space offensive operation since the Battle of Nova little under a year before, the Le Crueset Team attack at Mendel Colony not really included in the scheme of things. It also was a battle of surprises for both sides, with both sides surprised over something. ZAFT the sheer size and power of the combined Peacekeeper Faction, while the Peacekeepers were quite surprise over several things… _

_Taken from __The Battles of the Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Nearspace  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone  
July 21, CE71_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While the master alarm siren rang throughout the Factory it became quite a surprise to the gathered crew and pilots of the Peacekeeper Faction, but they did not let it affect them all that much as they rushed to get ready for battle. The various experienced soldiers of the Faction reacting on instinct and with experience to the alert. While the more green new recruits were left confused and scared over the alert, but were soon reassured by their more experienced fellows. Within five minutes of the alarm being raised saw mobile suits streaming out of the Factory's main hanger and into the debris filled space around the large mobile dock that is their home. While the larger warships took more time, but soon were backing out of berths and into the same debris-filled space many with their new paint jobs still wet or in a few cases were left half-finished. Another moment found the mobile suit squadrons shaking up into their individual squadrons or groups, while the ships formed smaller taskforces. The two _Sheppard _Class Light Cruisers bracketing the larger _Eternal _the flagship for the entire Faction, the two _Archangel _Class ships sailing together for the first time, the three former ZAFT vessels forming up together, the two large Orb _Izumo _Class Battleships flanked either side of the of the two slightly larger _Archangel _Class ships lending their near-sisters their awesome firepower, and finally the two last ships the modified _Washington _Class Missile Frigate _Gates_ and the Special Assault Vessel _Loki _took up the rear. Watching all of this is Orb Union Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter from the cockpit of his Astray Custom. The young Orb officer turned his attention away from the exiting ships, and back to the Faction's gathered mobile suits which had settled into their squadrons or groups into the proper formation he had ordered. Brian nodded at this pleased that they had followed his tactical plan he ordered them to follow. It was quite a surprise that he been put in overall command of the Peacekeeper Faction's entire mobile suit force, including the Factory's own defensive mobile suits. It had been decided that he had the most experience in mobile suit operations then even most of the former ZAFT pilots in the Faction. Since not only had he single handily built up Orb's Mobile Suit Division but he had been a ZAFT pilot for almost two years before he returned to his homeland. Thanks to this new position he had been promoted by Lady Cagalli herself to Lieutenant Colonel to reflect his new position of Mobile Suit Commander. Soon after being put into command Brian had the entire combined Mobile Suit force go through several training drills and maneuvers both in simulations as well as live-testing. This was to make the pilots from three different factions, technically four with the Factory Defense pilots, work together far better then before. Now all that training was paying off as the various Astrays, GuAIZ Custom, and 105 Daggers of the Peacekeeper Faction moved as one towards the approaching enemy force. With another nod Brian turned his attention to inspect the formation once more and saw that one machine was slightly out of formation and was about to say something when the particular commander of that pilot beat him to it.

"Owens your positioning is off get back into the formation," ordered James Duke the overall commander of the Factory's pilots snapped out. James was the oldest son of Commander Joseph Duke the Factory's former Eurasian XO. While James was young, younger then even Brian, he was shaping up to be a great commander for the green pilots of the Astrays of the Factory Defense Force. Brian nodded pleased the young commander was on top of it, and watched as the particular machine sheepishly made his way back into the proper position. With that problem solved Brian turned his attention back to his own machine's radar as the enemy became ever closer. With a final look at his pilots, Brian flipped on his communication system to speak to the other pilots.

"All Mobile Suits this is Carter, stay sharp and focused looks like we are going to have company any minute," Brian said as the ZAFT ships came in visual range and as it did so the lead ship of the formation made him gasp followed by many throughout the faction.

"Is that…" one Orb pilot started to speak with shock lacing their voice as the surprise rippled throughout the faction.

"That's the…" his fellow former ZAFT pilot started to mention also in shock, but like the Orb pilot the statement was drowned out by other equally shocked exclamations. Brian remained silent as he eyed the approaching ship, knowing that things were about to be very interesting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flag Deck  
Peacekeeper Ship _Eternal_  
Factory Nearspace  
Deep L4 Zone_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the flag deck of the _Eternal _safely entombed in the center of the large ship under not only layers of armor protecting the ship itself, but a second thinner layer around the flag deck it self, Admiral Henry Gloval could only stare in silent awe at the very sophisticated instruments and stations that occupied the flag deck. He had been on the ship before today, but he had never stepped into the flag deck due to it being brought online and updated slightly over the past few days. They were lucky that everything was finished in time for this battle. The aged Admiral stared around at the circular flag deck from his so-called command station looking down at the various stations, and displays that took up the walls of the room. These stations were manned by a collection of technicians from all three of the major factions of the Peacekeeper Faction; it was quite a sight to see the various uniforms. With a shake of his head to get himself back into the mindset the Admiral turned his attention to large center display which showed a large tactical map of the Deep L4 to see that the enemy ships were now getting close enough to detect the thermal patterns. He nodded before turning to look over the two women standing behind him, one wearing the same black one-piece jumpsuit he wore was his longtime aide and confidant Lieutenant Commander Henrietta Thompson whose pregnancy had started to show. While the other young woman was the short-black haired Hilde Schbeiker, a young crew-woman from ZAFT who was being groomed by Henrietta Thompson to replace her as Gloval's main aide after she went on maternity leave. He smiled at this and wondered this young woman would eventually become part of his family as Henrietta had before turning to address mentioned woman standing beside him.

"So Henrietta how is that dog you took in the other day?" he asked with a warm smile to the young mother to be, mentioning the stray dog she took in during a leave time in the Factory's city block. Strangely no-one knew were the young dog came from, and how it got into the Factory Block, but it was now Henrietta's pet. Since Henrietta moved into the city-block due to her going on her maternity leave pretty soon.

"He is doing great sir, he is settling into the house very well," she responded with a smile of her own, making Gloval nodded pleased.

"Have you given it a name yet, and has Mister Weaver found out were it came from yet?" he asked turning to briefly look at the tactical map once more before turning his attention back to his aide.

"Not yet, though it answer it Mutt for a strange reason, but I hope to get him to know a new name pretty soon. As for how he got onto the Factory, Jose is baffled though he does think he somehow got onto one of the Junk Guild supply ships," she answered with a nod of her head. Gloval laughed before turning his attention back to the tactical map as the contacts started firm up as they got into range. His eyes narrowed and turned his full attention back onto the coming battle and away from the small puppy. At the corner of his eye he saw Henrietta doing the same. He suddenly stiffened in shock as the lead ship's thermal pattern came up and identified.

"That's an..." Henrietta said in shock, while Hilde's jaw drop in surprise for the lead ship of the approaching ZAFT forces was a near-copy of their ship. It was an _Eternal _Class ship!

"Commander Waltfield! Please tell me I am seeing things?" Gloval demanded looking over at the monitor display that showed the bridge of the _Eternal _and at the center seat itself were Commander Andrew Waltfield sat. The other man looked shock himself, but soon shook it off and looked over at the Admiral.

"Sorry sir, but that is in fact an _Eternal _Class ships or more precise it looks to be the _Legacy_. I really can not believe that they managed to get it finished in time, for when we left the PLANTs it was still being built," the Commander answered with a grim frown on scarred face. Admiral Gloval only flinched before nodding, knowing it was most likely as shocking as the Orb Remnant and Clyne Faction ships seeing an _Archangel _Class ship attacking them at the Battle of Mendel.

"Is there any differences between _Eternal _and this _Legacy_? Like does it have METEORs as well and what machines would it carry?" he asked with a grim frown of his own looking at the former ZAFT commander, mentioning the large and powerful sub-flight units attacked the sides of the _Eternal_. Which at this moment were still being calibrated and being fitted for normally they had not be set to be used by the Freedom and Justice prototypes.

"No when the _Legacy _was being built it was decided that she would not carry any METEORs, instead she has a pair of turrets replacing them giving her a slightly better firepower then us, but that is all that really different about her Admiral," the Commander reported with a shake of his head to the older man who nodded himself pleased at this for he didn't really want to face off against METEOR equipped mobile suits.

"What about Mobile Suits? What would it be carrying?" Gloval asked eying the contact pip of the _Legacy_.

"It's complement is three to four similar our own refitted hanger, but it depends on if its carrying either normal mobile suits or G-Weapons. I would think that it would have at least one G-Weapon, which Kira and Athrun can keep busy. The others would be normal mobile suits," the scarred man answered with a relieved smile, one that was copied by the Admiral. However both men were soon distracted as Hilde Schbeiker gasped in surprise and pointed at two more of the thermal contacts on the screen.

"Commander, those two are the _Atlantica _Class carriers!" she reported and while Admiral Gloval looked confused Commander Waltfield looked shocked before turning his head to look at a similar display on the bridge before looking back at the pickup. He was now shaking his head at something or another.

"Admiral those are indeed _Atlantcia _Class carriers, this is bad they are ZAFT's version of the Alliance's new _Saratoga _Class carriers," he reported back to the Admiral who still looked confused but on the report and the comparison to the _Saratoga _Class carriers he looked shocked once more. The _Saratoga _Class ships were purebred carriers carrying sixteen mobile suits and if these new carriers were the same that added more mobile suits then from a normal similar sized ZAFT fleet.

"How many machines can they carry?" the Admiral asked with yet another frown hoping that it won't be too bad, but was surprised when he saw the grim look on the other man's face.

"They each carry eighteen machines sir," he reported making the Admiral flinched before he straighten out and took a deep breath. He looked around for a moment before looking over at one of the stations whose operator now looked up at him.

"Mobile Suit Operations let our Mobile Suits know this information. Alright folks let's get to work we have a battle to fight," he ordered with a scowl on his face. The various technicians sitting behind the various stations on the flag deck could only nod in understanding at this order before turning their attention to their duties. Gloval took a deep breath before clasping his hands behind his back and started to snap out orders as the battle officially started.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Bridge  
ZS _Legacy_  
Factory Nearspace  
Deep L4 Zone_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the opposing flagship the commander of the ZAFT forces approaching the Factory stood next to the captain's chair of the _Eternal _Class _Legacy_, the second ship of the class. While it did indeed look similar to its counterpart now opposing ZAFT, it looked different with a dark-blue paint scheme and the weapons vastly different. With the single barrel beam cannon on the _Eternal _replaced with a far more powerful double-barrel version, and two smaller single-barrel cannons replacing the mounting points for the METEOR units. As a result it is far better defended then the _Eternal _and is slightly faster due to several issues. Flanking this ship was ZAFT's first two _Altantica _Class Carriers, a new ship design built in response to the growing threat of Alliance Mobile Suits as well as carrier refitted _Agamemnon _Class and purposely built _Saratoga _Class Mobile Suit Carriers. Able to carry eighteen mobile suits a piece these new ships would be the center of any new ZAFT fleet, especially against the Alliance. However none of this was on the mind of the ZAFT commander as he watched the massive facility and the large force gathered in front of said facility. The red haired man could only frown at this and look over several displays showing various angles of the enemy force, from the other ships of the fleet or recon drones.

"Looks like I was misinformed on the enemy's strength and size. I should have brought more ships if I knew they had this large of a force," the commander remarked with a thoughtful look on his face. He plucked his normal suit's helmet out of zero-gee and eyed the group once more. The Captain sitting the captain's chair looked shocked at his commander before turning to look at the same displays the Commander had looked at.

"Commander Biaggi sir! You are actually going to have us going against this enemy, even though they outnumber," the young captain, one Captain Franco Piett, mentioned in shock looking at the normal suited figure of his commander, one Commander Greg Biaggi still standing besides his chair. The commander was almost a legend in ZAFT, and a very old hand in ZAFT. He was one of the first Commanders to be assigned in ZAFT, and would take part in not only the CE69 Blockade but several minor skirmishes against the Sponsor Nation forces. While he would go on to fight in the early battles of the war, he would be heavily injured during the First Battle of Victoria, and would be reassigned to head ZAFT's new Intelligence Division. Now the legend was ready to once again join the battle against the Earth Alliance.

"Yes Captain Piett we are. You forget we are almost always outnumbered, this would be no difference, but no worries I don't plan trying to win this straight up. Instead I just want to get a feel on the enemy and how good they are. This is of course ZAFT's first engagement with this new enemy, granted the Le Creuset Team did face off with part of it earlier at the Battle of Mendel, but this is the first time we have face the entire group of this new enemy. Anyways the more damage we do to them the better, for they perhaps have a harder time to repair and replace their ships and mobile suits then us. So we are just going to get a get a feel for their abilities before we back off and retreat. We shall come back with a larger force at a later time," he responded with a pat on the younger mans shoulder and a smile. The younger ZAFT officer could only sigh in relief before nodding at his commander.

"So you want me to order the attack then sir?" the Captain asked looking up at the towering figure of the commander who only chuckled before turning away from the captain's chair and started to move towards the lift to get to his own machine.

"Yes captain the order is given, and let's see what this new enemy of ours is capable of should we," he said before the lift doors closed and blocked him off from the bridge. The young Captain continued to stare the doors for a brief moment before nodding and turning to pass his own orders to his crew.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Nearspace  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With the order given the ZAFT mobile suits started to launch from their ships to face off with their counterparts from the Peacekeeper Faction which had already been launched and were waiting for their ZAFT opponents. With the battle started, the dying began throughout the battle with small explosions marking the presences of dead mobile suits and their pilots. It was a beautiful and calming sight to see as the explosions looked more like those from fireworks then anything else to those who watch the battle from a distance. However at the same time it was quite horrible and shocking due this sight being seen as beautiful. Within moments of the battle beginning it was obvious that the Peacekeeper Faction had the upper hand in the battle due their vastly superior machines and pilots. Since thanks to battles like JOSH-A, Panama, and Victoria not many experienced ZAFT pilots remained in ZAFT for all other more experienced pilots were either dead or injured thanks to these battles. Not to mention many of these pilots still piloted the now outclassed GINNs instead of the newer GuAIZ, the few GuAIZ machines included in the fleet were being kept busy by the superior GuAIZ Customs and Astray Customs of the Peacekeeper Faction. These green pilots were being increasingly outclassed against their more experienced foes and it showed. If they are lucky they would be faced with the merciful White Angel of Orb, Kira Yamato in his powerful Freedom G-Weapon who only disabled their machines, if they were unlucky they would face off against the large amount of aces in the Peacekeeper ranks. Though there were more then a few former ZAFT pilots in the Peacekeepers who were being merciful against their less experienced enemies only disabling their mobile suits or flying away instead of fighting and killing the rookies. However while the Peacekeepers were indeed winning against their outnumbered opponent, they still received casualties as a green and gray painted M1 Astray is destroyed by an enemy GuAIZ. Further on a white and green painted Space Astray explodes as a GINN sliced through its torso with its sword. The battle continued on and the explosions went on looking like fireworks.

However the mobile suit battle was only one small part of the overall battle and the large warships on either side slowly started to get in range and started to duke it out with one another. Like their mobile suits, the ships of the Peacekeeper Faction had the clear upper hand for ZAFT only brought eight _Nazca _Class ships, and the three remaining ships stood back to let their fellows fight. The two _Izumo _Class battleships of the Orb Union ruthlessly advanced on a single _Nazca _Class ship and with the four "Gottfried" beam cannons between them literally tore apart the enemy ship eating through the very thin anti-beam coating on the hull of the ZAFT ship. This ship soon exploded as its reactor is finally hit and detonates destroying the ship, and making a pretty explosion to join the smaller ones from the dead mobile suits. Elsewhere a trio of _Nazca _Class ships advanced on a single small _Washington _Class ship that appeared to be all alone. However these ships soon found out their mistake as one exploded as large railgun round from the so-called helpless _Washington _Class ship speared through front of the ship and detonated its reactor. All from a single shot from the main weapon of the _Washington _Class ship, that appeared to be helpless against its aggressors. The other two soon joined their sister in death as a ship suddenly appeared right behind them and opened fire on them with two "Gottfried" Cannons and two "Valiant" Linear Cannons. The two ships exploded from the heavy fire from the new ship, and within moments four of the eight _Nazca _Class ships were destroyed. Another of the _Nazca _class ship was heavily damaged as it tried to push towards the flagship of the enemy and was faced with heavy fire coming from the two escorting ships. This ship was one of the lucky ones and started to retreat away its enemies letting it for it was out of the fight and no longer a main combatant. Two more _Nazca _Class ships traded blows with the two large _Archangel _Class ships and had better success then their sisters, but were soon surprised as the two enemy ships synchronized their main weapons and opened fire. The large beam of anti-matter from the four "Lohengrin" cannons literally engulfed the two enemy ships and simply disappeared as the beam tore them apart leaving not even debris behind. As the two ships tried to turn their attention to the remaining enemy ships, the three main ships of the enemy approached them and started to trade shots with the two Assault Ships. The battle marched on with ZAFT losses mounting as it continued on.

All of this was seen by the ZAFT Commander, Greg Biaggi as he hovered along the edge of the battle in his own machine along with the two other machines of the MS Complement of the _Legacy _hovering alongside watching as well. The commander could only smile evilly at the carnage in front of him with numerous of his men falling in battle, but soon shook off his darker side and signaled his two wingmen with a simple wave of the mobile suit's hand. It was time to make their overdue appearance in the overall larger battle. It was time for the withdrawal and he was going to make sure it was going to happen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
ZGMF-X10 Freedom  
Nearspace  
The Factory_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the midst of the mobile suit battle the pilot of the ZGMF-X10 Freedom, one Kira Yamato or better known as the White Angel of Orb, paused his battle with a trio of GuAIZ mobile suits and turned his attention as something attracted his attention. He frowned as he searched with not only his eyes, but his other senses that he started to notice he had. With a frown he tried to found out what attracted his attention and was soon answered as a voice blared through the radio.

"This is Skull Lead to all Peacekeeper Units, ZAFT has deployed a new G-Weapon it just tore apart three of the Factory's Astrays and is headed for the _Gates_. Its fast and it is not alone for Skull Squadron is now facing off with two new GuAIZ variants that appear to be some sort of prototype for ZAFT's new G-Weapons. They are tough…" came James Fockers voice reporting on the new enemy machines, but Kira tuned out the rest as he looked around for the _Gates _the Peacekeeper Faction's modified _Washington _Class Frigate and finally spotted the new enemy unit. With narrowed eyes Kira took after the other Gundam and opened fire with both his shoulder and waist weapons cutting off the other machine from continuing its attack on the _Gates_. The new Gundam turned its attention towards the Freedom and Kira noticed that it is indeed related to the Freedom and Justice as it looked similar to the two. It just did not carry any extra weapons like waist or shoulder weapons; in fact it looked like its only weapons were a waist mounted pair of swords, and a beam rifle. However what truly made it so lethal was that it was fast, as Kira soon found out as it attacked him. It was indeed fast and Kira had trouble keeping up with the enemy machine but he still kept ahead of the enemy attacks granted he could not continue for long. Thankfully he soon received help as a communication window sprang up on his main monitor displaying the face of Commander Andrew Waltfield.

"Yeah Kira! Listen up youngster that is the ZGMF-X08 Liberator you are fighting its strength over the other X Machines is its speed. It is equipped with four newly developed Lightwave Particle Thrusters mounted on its shoulders and backpack. To fight it on equal terms you need to take out at least two of the thrusters, and it would then be easier to fight without part of its speed to relay on," the Commander reported as the monitor suddenly started to display the blueprints of the new machine. Kira frowned and could only nod at the Commander and now kind of mentor. With careful precision he aimed his linear cannons at the shoulders and opened fire catching the shoulder in one shoulder as it tried to dodge both shots but failed. The Liberator then suddenly paused and seemed to bow at the Freedom before raising an arm and launching a flare from its wrist. Seeing the flare the gathered forces of ZAFT soon started to retreat away from the battle leaving their enemy victorious behind them. The gathered Peacekeeper Faction forces let them go and started to recover their damaged mobile suits, as well the disabled _Gates_.

"We shall meet again Freedom Pilot, and next time you shall not be so lucky," a voice suddenly said over a voice-only connection with the other Gundam which soon joined its fellows and left trailing smoke behind him from the damaged shoulder unit. The two unknown GuAIZ variants soon joined up with the Gundam and left as well. With that the battle was now over, and the Peacekeeper Faction had won its very first battle as a single group. Kira only sighed and turned the Freedom to return to the Factory's main hanger to get some rest for he clearly needed it. However as he did so he continued to watch his aft camera as the retreating ZAFT forces and knew he would face that pilot once more and soon. Even then he would be ready, and he knew how to fight him, but for now he smiled briefly as he heard the cheering over the radio from his fellow pilots. The battle was now over…for now anyways.

**-o-Phase End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Whew! This chapter is one that kept being put off as events in Real-Life got piled on me, and finally found the time to write it up. I am hopeful that with no work or school on Veterans Day I will have the time to get a few more chapters done. I Hope. Anyways as for this chapter I finally introduced one of the mysterious commanders mentioned in Divergence's After-Phase, and whoever guesses who I based him on gets a cookie. Here is a hint, the name I called him here is one of his aliases in his own series. Also this chapter is a first for my new way of writing major battle-scenes. Basically an overall third-person overview of the battle, something I have seen in other stories and in the anime itself with the wide shots of the battle. Another thing in the story is that we see Brian Carter of Honor of a Knight fame has been promoted to command the Faction's entire mobile suit unit. Figured he would be a good candidate to be the overall mobile suit commander. Here though he is a bit older since he was a ZAFT pilot during the blockade and before. He then helped create Orb's MS Corp and trained them Therefore he would have the most experience of any other pilot in the Faction. A couple of final things introduced is the _Atlantica _Class Carrier, ZAFT's counter to the _Saratoga _Class carriers of the Alliance, a new _Eternal _Class ship that has been slightly modified from the _Eternal _herself and the ZGMF-X08 Liberator Gundam, which is a fast close-combat machine. Its Lightwave Particle Thrusters are a creation introduced in Dawn, which I have ported over here. Basically they are vastly superior to normal Lightwave Pulse Thrusters like those on the METEOR Units and GINN HM Types. One final thing to mention is that yes the two machines who accompany the Liberator are indeed YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Types, that I will say have been upgraded with Nuclear Reactors and N-Jammer Cancellers to counter their main weakness.

As for the little bit about the dog that was kind of random, well that was a challenge given to me at one of the NaNoWriMo Write-Ins. Basically the challenge was have one of your main characters finds a stray dog (or something similar to a dog) in the next fifteen minutes and in the next paragraph. I did it, with Henrietta having adopted a stray dog that somehow managed to get onto the Factory. I hope it made someone smile and that this answers some questions about it.

Anyways with that out of the way here are the promised specs of the _Sheppard _Class ships, the new _Atlantica _Class specs will be added to the next chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Sheppard **_**Class Light Cruiser**

**General and Technical Data**

**Class: **_Sheppard _Class **  
****Ships of the line: **_Sheppard, Vindicator, Mediator, Keeper, Arbiter _**  
Unit type:** Light Cruiser_**  
**_**Classification:**CL**  
****Manufacturer:** Jose Weaver for the Clyne Faction**  
****Operator(s): **Clyne Faction; Peacekeeper Faction; Autonomous Anti-Terrorist Taskforce Mythril; Peacekeeper Alliance**  
First deployment:** July 5, CE71**  
****Dimensions: **215 Meters Long **  
****Wingspan:** 62 Meters**  
****Weight:** unknown**  
****Propulsion:** 6 x Main Propulsion Engines, with three on each pod**  
****Equipment and design features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; Quantum Communication Link; Anti-Missile Decoy Launcher; Flare Launcher**  
****Fixed armaments:** 2 x 425mm Beam Cannons; 6 x 75mm Heavy Vulcan Cannons; 12 x Pop-Up 45mm CIWS Cannons; 4 x Torpedo Launchers; 10 x Mini-Missile Launchers (can be used to launch counter-missiles or chaff rockets)**  
****Mobile weapons:** 6**  
****Launch catapults: **1

**Technical and Historical Notes **

The _Sheppard _Class Light Cruisers are ships designed and built for the Moderate PLANT based Clyne Faction. However later in the war the Clyne Faction needing ships and while getting recruits from many different places did not have many ships, but if they wanted to go against both the Alliance and ZAFT they needed ships. Therefore Jose Weaver a noted ship designer and engineer were asked by the Clyne Faction to design and build a ship for them to use. His answer to this request was the _Sheppard _Class Light Cruiser, an excellent and well-armed ship. While not as heavily armed as something like a _Laurasia _Class Frigate, what it did have was a very heavy Close-In Weapons System (CIWS) allowing it shoot down enemy missiles or even mobile suits very easily.

Mister Weaver started by deciding to not design the ship from scratch for it would have take to long to do so, instead he used an old _Laurasia _Class design before the final design was chosen. This thrown-out design was then used as a base for the new ship. He then gave the ship two powerful beam cannons on par with those on a _Laurasia _Class, but a little lighter given the smaller nature of the new ship. He then gave it six 75mm Heavy Vulcan Cannons, to give it some heavy anti-air firepower, and twelve pop-up CIWS Cannons, which were a new design he had personally designed after hearing about new ships that could hide its main cannons behind bulkheads. Therefore he designed this new CIWS Cannon which hid under various panels along the ships bow. This gave the ship the needed heavy Anti-Air/Anti-Mobile Suit power it needed to be a very suitable escort ship which is what he had planned it to be. He then finished the weapon load-out by adding four torpedo launchers, which no ZAFT ship had instead relying on newer Vertical Missile Launchers and ten mini-missile launchers which was yet another design he created which could fire counter-missiles or chaff rockets to help take on immense waves of enemy launched missiles. The engineer then armored the ship in new Titanium and Ceramic Composite Armor which gave it over 25% increase in armor protected compared to normal titanium armor on other ships. He finished that by coating the armor with a new ablative anti-beam coating that he got from some of his friends in Morgenroete, giving an excellent ability to survive against beam weapons. Not as good as the _Archangel_'s Laminated Armor, but still good enough to give enemy ships fits. He finally finished the design by squeezing a small mobile suit hanger in the main hull that unlike any other ship in ZAFT launched its machines with a similar side-mounted catapult to the _Agamemnon _Class. This hanger could barely manage to carry six mobile suits, but it could. The new catapult set up allowed Jose to put the hanger in the hull and keep the catapult outside the ship, saving on space.

The first two ships of the class, _Sheppard _and the _Vindicator _would be finished by the time the _Eternal _launched. The two would along with the _Nazca _Class Destroyer _Antonine _then join the Flagship when she arrived in L4 and travel with her to the Mendel Colony to meet up with the Orb Remnant hiding out there. The entire group would soon be attacked by the an Alliance Taskforce were the two ships proved themselves extremely well against the enemy ships even scoring a few hits on a pair of _Washington _Class Frigates. They would also join up with the flagship _Eternal _and act as her escorts against the enemy ships that tried to take her on. Thanks to the newly developed Quantum Communication Link Technology, which linked a group of two or more ships together in a close-nit group, the group of three could literally throw up a storm of counter-fire even taking out many mobile suits which fell to the awesome amount of fire these three ships could put up using the QCL against them. Later the two new ships would follow the group their birthplace the Mobile Dock Ship _Mulciber _aka The Factory, where the group hid preparing for the next battle. They would soon be joined by the former Alliance ships, _Dominion _and _Loki_ which soon joined the group adding the firepower of yet another _Archangel _Class ship to the group along with a cloak able ship that could sneak on enemy ships. The newly named Peacekeeper Faction would then go on to take part in the brief Battle of The Factory.

Even then the _Sheppard _Class Cruiser was a ship ahead of its time that while lightly armed compared to other ships of the time, could still pack a mean punch against enemy ships. The class while not as many ships as other classes still showed itself to be a very good design and stayed in survive for many years following the Second War.

**Miscellaneous Information **

**Notable Captains: **Captain Alice Weaver (_Sheppard_), Captain Lisa Hayes (_Vindicator_), Captain Vince Grant (_Keeper) _Captain Serena Maxwell (_Arbiter_)**  
Notes:** Basically the _Musai _Class from the Gundam: 0080 OVA, the one with the two turrets. Have added some extras, like the needed CIWS Weapons and moved the hanger to the main hull instead of bellow the bridge like other _Musai _Variants.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alright there we go folks, I may have posted these specs somewhere else, but they have changed a bit over the months since Divergence ended. Therefore these are the official specs that I am going to use for this story. With that out of the may time for the Omake!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
Omake #3  
I have a WHAT!**  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the large main briefing room of the Factory the various pilots of the Peacekeeper Faction unwound after an intense training session. Their new overall commander Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter was winding down his debriefing and soon dismissed the pilots.

"Kira! Can you stay behind for a moment please," Colonel Carter called out before one of the last pilots Kira Yamato, the pilot of the powerful Freedom Gundam. The young man simply shrugged at his friends around him before stepping out of the flow of pilots and waited for the rest to leave. After a few more minutes the room was empty but the two of them.

"Yes Colonel Carter. What can I do for you sir?" the Freedom pilot asked with a frown wondering what this was all about. The Orb Pilot only flinched before waving for Kira to take a seat, after the younger man did so Brian sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"We recently received information from both the Alliance and ZAFT it appears that you have earned yourself quite a reputation on both sides. In fact you are known as the White Angel of Orb due to your merciful nature against your enemies. So you have become like many other pilots who have earned names like this. Commander La Flagga is one, I am another, while Rau Le Crueseut is known as the Crucible, I am only letting you know this so you don't get surprised by it during a battle," the older pilot reported with a frown leaning against the speaking platform. Kira only flinched at this news but sighed knowing it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I understand Lacus mentioned something like this would happen, but I would prefer that name then something like the Crucible. Is that all sir?" the young Gundam pilot asked looking up at the older man who only shook his head before grabbing a folder from a nearby table and showing Kira the contents.

"Not really. Since you are officially dead, no one really knows who is the White Angel only that they are merciful and one very good pilot. I do believe the Alliance Higher-Ups suspects something but I don't think they are going to tell anybody. Therefore the rest of the Command Council, which I personally agree with, thinks you should keep your identity as the Freedom Pilot under wraps so you can actually live a normal life after the war ends. That is about it," Brian responded handing the folder over which featured the pictures of Kira and the Freedom at Orb that the _Dominion _brought with them. Kira only nodded relieved at the bit about keeping his piloting the Freedom under wraps.

"Thank you sir, if that is all now I would like to head out for some food," he finally said after a few moments of reflecting. Brian only nodded at the younger pilot before he left out of a side door while Kira started for the main door. After shaking his head one more he left and started to head for the Factory's City Block to get met up with Lacus.

**-o-End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well here is the next Omake and once again it expands on a character. This time with Kira and mentioning the background of his nickname mentioned in this chapter. I never understood why Kira never got on, when there is Mu getting one and Amuro with his White Devil name. I wondered why Kira never did and gave him one. Also the Crucible name for Rau something I heard him called somewhere, and put it in here. I have forgotten where I saw it, therefore like to mention I do not own that name.

With all of that out of the way I would like to mention I would love to get some more reviews. I am normally not one to beg for reviews but this is getting ridiculous for two chapters and nine days I only gotten one review, and two Story Alert notifications. Please I would like to get some input on what you the reader think about this story. I need input to make this story better later on, since I am only speed writing and only fixing small mistakes with grammar and spelling but that is it. This is thanks to the NaNoWriMo and therefore I need someone to tell me what is wrong and what is right with this story. Thank you folks and I shall see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Phase Three: The Aftereffects

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Somebody Save Me from Krypteria **

**Phase Three: **The Aftereffects

_During the last stages of the Bloody Valentine War, both of the main sides started to introduce new designs, as well as building up their respective militaries. On the side of the Earth Alliance they started to build up their numbers of Mobile Suits, and perfecting mobile suit operating techniques. While ZAFT started to cut-back on some of their pilot training courses to start producing pilots faster, and starting to producing more mobile suits, both of the new GuAIZ model and the older GINN variants. Also included would be new ship designs like the _Saratoga _and _Atlantica _Class carriers which were built to carry more mobile suit into battle then ever before. Meanwhile the Peacekeeper Faction started to gather allies and resources so they go against the far larger ZAFT and Alliance forces. All three of these factions knew that the end of the war was coming and fast…_

_- Taken from the __Campaign of Chaos: The Last Months of the Bloody Valentine War  
Written by Captain Irwin Badigruel (Retired) & Rear Admiral Helena Chase (Retired) _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Meeting Hall  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone  
July 22, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning found the entire gathered command staff of the Peacekeeper Faction seated around the hall's circular meeting table. Every member of the staff from the lowest ship captain to the overall commanders of the individual sub-factions of the larger main faction, all looked tired and restless thanks to the long night many of them had. A few did look rested but that was a very small minority, no many could even sleep after the excitement of the battle the previous day. Many had been up and about since the battle ended running errands, helping wounded, securing prisoners, repairing what had been damaged during the battle, and lastly attending to the dead. It was same after every battle no matter the people or faction, while the Faction overall had blissfully few casualties, both wounded and dead, it was still tiring work to clean up after a battle. The staff where now just reviewing everything before being sent along to get some rest, food and some much needed relaxation. With that thought in mind Admiral Henry Gloval, commander of the Peacekeeper Faction, was having a final discussion with Jose Weaver who while not officially part of the overall Peacekeeper Faction was a key ally of the group and the one who hosted the entire Faction. After a more moments of discussion between the two men, Admiral Gloval turned to address his command staff waiting impatiently for the final say in the review.

"Thank you all for waiting. Mister Weaver has reported that any repairs on the ships, mobile suits and the Factory herself are on track, and won't take longer then a week. As for our casualties we lost five pilots of the Factory's Defensive Force, and one from the _Susanoo _Squadron, while three crewmen from the _Gates _were killed during the attack on her. We only have about eleven wounded and a single death overall with the ships, mostly from the _Gates _with the others, including the death, from the single hit The Factory took during the battle. Now we also managed to take around ninety prisoners from the new escape pods ZAFT has introduced on their new ships and various escape launches, for now they are hold up in one of the Factory's secondary hangers, but Mister Weaver believes his crews could put up a proper POW Prison together in the new few days. For now they are being watched by a combined force drawn from the _Dominion_'s Marines and The Factory's own small security force. Now I must say we were lucky that we didn't lose anymore people then we did, granted we outnumbered them severely in both numbers, and firepower, but that most likely will not happen again for the rest of the war. I do believe we have given both sides a clear message not to underestimate us anymore. Now with all that out of the way, does anyone have any final questions or requests?" the Admiral asked with a frown looking over the gathered command staff who did indeed look as tired as he both looked and felt, for he had been at the forefront of the battles clean-up.

"Yes Admiral, I am shocked at the large number of prisoners we took. How in the world did that happen? For during the early battles of the war neither side took many prisoners, since there was none to take. The few that did get taken were exchanged or held at a neutral location like Copernicus City. Is this because of new technologies introduced since then or just poor dumb luck again?" Commander Andrew Waltfield asked with a frown that was copied by many of the officers who had like the Commander fought since the early days of the war like Commander Mu La Flagga and Captain Vince Grant of the _Loki_. The Admiral chuckled at this before looking around looking pointedly at Kira Yamato who sat next to his exhausted girlfriend Lacus Clyne who helped many of the wounded personal, cheering them up or getting them food, she even did so for the few wounded ZAFT prisoners.

"Well the majority of the prisoners were saved by the new escape pods, they are a blessing and I would love to see about putting something similar on own ships. For thanks to them crew don't have to run for a hanger to get to an escape launch, instead they just run to the nearest escape pod hatch making it faster to escape a dying ship. However about twenty-six of the prisoners were taken from their disabled mobile suits, which had been disabled by Lord Kira or other veteran ZAFT pilots who decided to disable their opponents over killing them," the Admiral reported with a small smile at the young Freedom pilot who blinked surprise at that news but only shrugged at this, though he did scowl at his new noble rank. Ever since the majority of the Peacekeeper Faction, mostly the Orb personal, learned that he is the brother to their new leader Lady Cagalli they started to call him Lord or Master. As for his little habit no one at the table said anything about his tendency to disable enemy mobile suits instead of killing them for all knew his recent history therefore said nothing. He never received the strict military training of the others around the table, so many didn't really say anything about this habit but in fact some even encouraged it.

"That is interesting, especially in the age of beam weapons which goes through most armor types like tissue paper. Anyways I do believe I saw that flagship of theirs take on a few Escape Launches, along with a dozen or so of the Escape Pods before they left. That is not even the most interesting of the bunch; I realized that every single surviving mobile suit carried at least one escape pod. There was even a GINN towing two lines behind it which had dozens of normal suited crew hold on the lines for dear life," reported Lieutenant Commander James Focker as he looked around at the group of officers who blinked at this report but nodded.

"Yeah I forgot about that. I saw that too," Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga mentioned with a frown, before suddenly getting a crafty look as he looked over at the two captains of the _Archangel _Class ships.

"Though I don't think many got off those two poor ships the _Dominion _and the _Archangel _nuked with their Lohengrins. Gives a whole new prospective on the old adage of 'There really is no fury like women scorned,' doesn't it," the Strike pilot mentioned with a small smile on his face that made a few of the male officers snort or chuckle at this, while the two mentioned ship captains only glared at him but soon were chuckling along with the rest of the officers around them. While the destruction of two ships with all hands was something that really shouldn't joked about like this, it did raise some spirits around the room which is what Mu really wanted it to do with his little crack. Of course there was a few who wanted to add to the overall joke, that should have been stopped right there.

"I don't mind because they don't matter, now that they have been annihilated by antimatter," Commander Focker mentioned with a snort that made the others blink in confusion for a few moments before a few got it and choked or shook their head at what the other pilot said.

"Alright that sucked, even from you James," Mu mentioned with a frown looking over at his fellow Lieutenant Commander, who only shrugged at the other man.

"Couldn't resist saying that it was just too good to pass up," James responded with a small smile on his face with the others only shook their head at their little discussion, while Mu started to get ready to say something in return.

"Alright that is enough of that. Is there any other questions, comments, or requests from anyone?" Admiral Gloval asked the officers after glaring at the two so-called senior officers. After a few moments of silence Gloval nodded before looking around a final time at the gathered officers.

"Very well this meeting is now over, and our next meeting will be tomorrow afternoon to discuss our next actions we want to take," Admiral Gloval finally said as the gathered officers started to get up and leave the hall behind, many to get some much-needed rest and relaxation, others just to sleep for the rest of the day before long found the meeting hall empty of all personal or officers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Eden Park  
Factory City-Block  
(aka Mulciber City)  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a small park named after one of the destroyed colonies of the L4 Region, which by itself was named after the Garden of Eden from biblical scriptures, a young man in a simple uniform of a dark green vest and dark gray pants, with a simple black shirt underneath the vest, sat on one of the many benches surrounding the park. The park was one of several around that small city that made up the Factory's City-Block. Which for now was called Mulciber City after the official name of the Factory, but there was some debate on renaming the small city to something else but that would take some time. This young man in question looked around the small park with almost sightless and sad eyes. He didn't really see the impressive sight of the city around him, cramped into a small three-hundred meter long rotating cylinder located in the middle of the large mobile dock known as the Factory. The city took up the interior walls of the rotating cylinder so similar to a larger colony cylinder itself. While that was kind of small for a city, the vast majority of the city residence was large eight to ten story apartment buildings with a few odd private residences here and there around the city. While the city's own factories took up the center of the cylinder were there was no gravity. There were also plenty of commercial sites like restaurants, bars, and stores around the city. There also happened to be a large farm like section which occupies a layer underneath the City-Block allowing the residents of the city to have plenty of fresh vegetables, fruit, and even wheat for bread. While the factories provided other things for the city like simple furniture and appliances as well as advanced stuff like computers and small electric cars to get around with. However the small city was only lit by several large lights mounted along the center spire and factories, which dimmed during the simulated nighttime. Unlike larger colony cylinders which had mirrors to direct actual sun-light into the colony. The rest of the Factory had little or no gravity, which was good for the more delicate factory-shops and shipyards. There are some small factory-shops that took up sections of the second layer for more specialist products, there even one small factory-shop that could produce a full mobile suit if needed. Though in the past it only produced spare parts of the handful of mobile suits the Factory had, but if needed it could produce a handful of machines just not really mass produce them as any other factory would be able to. In fact previously the Junk Guild has started to build their own version of the Worker GINN at this Factory-Shop for a while before they managed to start building them at a larger factory located at Barnacle Space Dock at LaGrange Two. Currently it had been taken over by Chief Erica Simmons and her crew from Morgenroete who were now gearing it up to produce new MBF-M1 Astray Mobile Suits to replace any losses for the Faction. However none of this was on the mind of the young man who was currently just staring at across the park almost in a daze, and this how Elena Mackenzie, David Hunter, Maximilian Sterling, Diana Sterling, and Marcus Rush of Skull Squadron, with their special guest Diana, found the young man as they walked around the park just hanging out before heading off to get drunk in a bar. The group exchanged looks before as one the group gathered around the sitting young man.

"James? You alright?" Diana asked with a frown squatting down to look at the other's face, one James Duke who was chosen to be the overall commander of the Factory's own mobile suit defense squadron. James was a long-time Mobile Pod pilot during his time growing up on Genesis Colony one of the colonies located here at L4 that was destroyed during the Battle of Nova, he along with the rest of his family moved to the Factory when it was started to be build in early days of the war out of an un-finished colony which only had the end-cap finished. Once on the yet unfinished Factory he transferred to piloting GINN Workers and helped build the Factory. When the Faction arrived at the Factory and gave several Astrays to the crew of the Factory, James along with many of the former Pod and Worker pilots volunteered to pilot these mobile suits to defend their new home. James had been chosen to lead the group of them, thanks to his leadership abilities during his time as a Worker Pilot. When Diana had arrived with the _Virgo _at the Factory Diana as the single remaining GINN pilot on board had been given a Space Astray and transferred to work with the Factory Pilots to help with their training. During the training that took up the weeks after the Peacekeeper Faction was formed Diana and James became good friends. Later during the Battle of the Factory Diana was James' wing-mate and watched his back throughout the battle. Now Diana was worried about her new friend and wondered what had happened to make him like this, the last she heard he had volunteered to notify the families of the lost pilots of his command. Thankfully as if wakening from the dream James came to and looked down at her squatting form before he shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry Diana what did you ask?" he asked with sadness and pain lacing his voice that made the others close their eyes in sorrow at this..

"I asked if you are alright?" she asked again more softly this time, James only sighed before handing her a small jewelry box that made the two girls of the group blink in surprise.

"As you know I volunteered to notify the families of the lost pilots of their deaths, all of them were painful, but I had saved the worst one for last. The family of Kylie Wong my fiancée, her brother had been one of the pilots one Nathan Wong, when I got to their apartment I saw my Father walking out of the house with crying coming from the opened door already. My old man had tears in his eyes and when he saw me he simply laid his hand on my shoulder before mentioning he would see me later and he had to get back to work. I then found out Kylie was the only tech to be killed from that single hit the Factory took during the battle. Both Nathan and Kylie have died along with a few of my other friends, it was to much for me and I just ran from the apartment after finding that out. I ended up here. That was the engagement ring I gave Kylie a week ago, and now I will never see her again," James said in a pain-filled voice that made the rest of pilots close their eyes in pain and sorrow at the poor guy sitting in front of them. Diana had tears in her eyes, but only took her friends hand and place the small box into his hand before closing the fingers around the box.

"James you are not alone, you know of my story. I lost many of my friends during my time on the _Virgo _when she had been attacked by pirates. I lost more friends when ZAFT attacked the ship before she made it here. But I will tell you the same thing Captain Voltaire and others have told me after all that happened: you need to live on in their memories, don't let their deaths be in vain. I may not have know Kylie at all, or even you all that much now that I think about it but I do know that she would not want you to go on like this. Yes she is dead you can't change that no matter how much you want too, but you can keep going on in the name of her memory. Maybe you will find another girl that will capture yet another piece of your heart, for Kylie will always live on in that one part of it she herself captured. Now if you want you can join us and hit the bars here. For Elena, David, and Markus here have yet to try out the bars here and we need a local guide you interested?" she asked as she got up from squatting in front of the bench that James sat on. James for a long moment just stared at the small, tiny box that had once held the ring he had put on the finger of the girl he had loved like no other, but Diana was right he needed to continue on for Kylie wouldn't want him to mope about her. With a sigh he got up and wipes his face free of tears before slipping the box into the pocket of his uniform vest for he would always keep it to remember her with. Maybe one day he may give the same ring to another girl, for now it would serve as a reminder of the love he had for Kylie. After another moment taking a few breaths, he turned to look over at the group of pilots and smiled.

"Yes you guys would most likely find a piss-poor place without some local help, I know of a place that will knock your socks off. My sister is a bartender there and it's a great place to unwind and relax," he mentioned as he threw an arm around the shoulders of David and Marcus who only laughed at his comment. Diana only smiled lightly before joining the group as they started to walk out of the park towards the main part of the city.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Factory-Shop 2-A1  
The Factory_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the smaller factories that took up the second layer of the Habitat Cylinder Chief Erica Simmons of Mogernroete looked down at the factory floor from the large cat-walk suspended over it and the four mobile suits under various stages of construction on the factory floor. Three of the mobile suits are regular MBF-M1 Astray Mobile Suits, while the fourth was a far better MBF-M1C Astray Commando. Erica was quite pleased with having a factory like this to herself for it was far bigger then machine shop on the _Izumo _Class Battleship _Kusanagi _which she had to work with before they made it to the Factory, though smaller then the main Morgenroete Factory on the Orb Mainland. She also was pleased at the pace her crew was building these new mobile suits, for unlike the week or so after the Orb Remnant Fleet arrival at the Factory were they had been busy putting together disassembled mobile suits, these were entirely newly produced machines.

"Chief Simmons how is the work coming along?" a voice asked behind her making the engineer turn to see Jose Weaver himself walking along the catwalk towards her. With a smile she set her clip-board aside and hugged the man warmly, before waving a finger in the amused man's face.

"What have I told you Jose Weaver about calling me by my name?" she asked him angrily waving her finger underneath other engineer's nose. For like the Junk Guild's Professor both Jose and Erica had been friends during their days in university. The man in charge of the Factory only chuckled before waving her down.

"Very well Erica I apologize, so how is work coming along?" he asked again with a smile leaning over the bar to look at the mobile suits. Erica only rolled her eyes before leaning on the bar as well looking down at the under construction machines.

"They shall be finished in only a few more days. One of them would go to the _Susanoo _to replace her the machine she lost during the battle, the other two would go to replace your Defense Squad losses," she reported looking the Astrays over with a critical eye, making Jose nod before he looked over a the Commando with a frown.

"What about that Commando there?" he asked with the same frown looking over at his friend who only smiled at his question before nodding at the mentioned mobile suit.

"That is for one of our new recruits, one Jean Carrey. I had promised him a new machine after he joined up, while he did take a spare Astray to fight in the Battle yesterday he wanted to see about getting a Commando so that is his after its finished. In fact he is down there helping with its construction for he is pretty good engineer himself, in fact he is one who improved the Astray's movement speed by 7% with his magnetic joint coating he produced," Erica reported with a smile on her face motioning to one of the workers on the floor with blond hair who was typing away at a lap top. Jose whistles in surprise at this for the increase in the movement speed allowed the Astrays to respond faster to orders from the pilot in the cockpit. It was something never before done and was a vital new tool in the arsenal of the Peacekeeper Faction.

"Whoa! That is impressive. I have heard of him but I never meet him," Jose responded with a shake of his head.

"Anyways is there any source to get more mobile suits for we may need something more as the war continues on?" Jose asked with a frown looking not at the floor itself but at the wall and his thoughts. Erica only frowned as well before looking over at her friend and sighing over the question.

"Yes Orb's _Ame-No-Mihashira _Space Station is able to produce mobile suits as well, though not as fast I could here. For they have no convenient nearby sources of resources they can use to build mobile suits, they have to ship in resources which is kind of a hassle really compared to here with resources all around us. Thankfully it does have about six Space Astrays ready to ship to us if we need them or when we can send a ship for them, since mainly the factory there produces Space Astrays, though it can produce regular Astrays if required. Morgenroete does have a small facility located at Copernicus City but it is mainly used towards research then building stuff like mobile suits, though we also own the Dawn Civilian Shipyards located at Copernicus as well. They are the builders of the _Izumo _Class ships," Erica reported with another sigh as she eyed her friend who nodded at her words before continuing to stare at the wall and his own thoughts.

"Yes I heard about the Space Station of yours, and I also heard some trouble they had there a week or so ago. What happened?" he asked curiously after a few moments of silence between the two friends. Erica blinked in surprise at the question but shrugged and looked over at Jose with a shake of her head.

"It was something really stupid; Ronda Gina Sahaku the overall person in charge of the station had mainly sided with the Alliance over everything and took off with his followers, including the _Izumo _herself, to help the Alliance in a few missions. One of this missions was supporting them during the Third Battle of Victoria, later he and his men would attack a ZAFT convoy destroying it entirely. Eventually Rondo personally went up against Lowe Guele a Junk Tech who has helped me in the past, and our very own Serpent Tail mercenary pilot Gai Murakumo. The two managed to kill him during a battle between the three, and now his sister Rondo Mina Sahaku is in charge. She thankfully has returned to _Ame-No-Mihashira _and took control of it once more, and now supports us fully. In fact she was suite surprised that Lady Cagalli personally sent her a message stating that her new role and mission is to protect the Orb refugees gathered at the Space Station. It was something Lady Mina was pleased to take on and she already led a defense of the station a few days before our own battle with ZAFT. I felt sorry for the poor Alliance fools who were ordered to attack the Station, for its defenses are pretty good," Erica replied with a small tight smile on her face. Jose blinked in surprise before shaking her head at the story.

"So that is why that Mercenary asked me to use of one of the high-speed transports I have," he said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face. Erica could smile in response before she looked down at her watch and was in turn surprised at the time before she looked over at Jose.

"Anyways Jose looks like I have to get home and get ready for dinner. Speaking of that you want to join us Jose, for I do believe Ryuta would want to see his Uncle Jose again?" she asked with a smile one that Jose copied with one of his own.

"Sure why not I haven't seen little Ryuta in a while and Densuke is always a good buddy to chat with. After you dear lady," he responded with waving for Erica to lead, which Erica did gladly after yelling out a few orders for her crew on the factory floor before she left with Jose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Dock  
The Factory  
July 23, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day found a pair of aging _Marseille III _Class transports making their approach onto the Factory's Main Dock. One of the transports had the emblem of the Junk Guild proudly displayed on her hull while the other was painted in a light gray and silver paint scheme. With careful precision the two transports slipped into the large main dock area and finished docking in the two docking slips set aside for them. After a moment docking tubes extended to transports and locked onto the access points of the ships. With a hiss of pressure the tubes and the ships equalized pressure and dozens of uniformed personal started to float out of both transport's docking tubes and into the transport hub of the Factory. Watching all of this was Admiral Gloval from a large observation booth sitting above the main control room of the dock. Standing along both sides of the Admiral was Colonel Ledonir Kisaka commander of the _Kusanagi _and Jose Weaver the commander of the Factory itself.

"So how many men did Lady Mina send us Colonel?" Admiral Gloval asked after a few moments of silence between the three men, nodding at the light gray painted transport that was now unloading his cargo from the main cargo bay. The younger man standing alongside him frowned at the mention of Lady Mina before looking over at the Admiral.

"I believe there is about almost a hundred personal, twenty of them are pilots that Lady Mina said she could spare," the big Orb colonel reported to the older man with a nod of his head pleased that Lady Mina was serious about supporting the Peacekeeper Faction. Admiral Gloval nodded at this pleased at this before turning his attention back to the Junk Guild transport which not only disgorged various uniformed personal but several who looked to be civilians.

"Combined with the men that the Junk Guild kindly helped to smuggle out of the Alliance hands, it should give us enough personal to replace any losses we may take as well as crew any new ships we acquire or build. This shall take care of our personal problems for a while," the Admiral mentioned with a nod of his head. For thanks to the Junk Guild Admiral Gloval finally managed to smuggle out the rest of his people from the Valkyrie Faction. He had been pleased to hear that no one was really molested or arrested after the _Loki_'s flight from the Herschel Shipyards. He did manage to destroy all records of the Valkyrie Faction's activities and members before he left, but he did manage to still worry about his people. He once again sighed in relief at this and again thanked the Junk Guild. For they also managed to get a few of his men's families out as well, some got moved to Copernicus City, while others got moved here to the Factory. Of course not all of the families of his men supported the Peacekeeper Faction; some didn't even know that their son, daughter, mother, or father joined the Peacekeeper Faction. Hopefully that would stay that way till the war ended.

"I need to really thank you Jose for helping with this, if I didn't have your support I don't think I would have been able to convince the Junk Guild to help smuggle my men out of that hellhole," he said after a few more moments of thoughtful silence.

"It was nothing Admiral, we needed all the men we could get and I know how much leaving your people behind hurt you," Jose mentioned with a smile at his old captain. Gloval nodded at the engineer before starting to say something but was distracted when one of Jose's men ran up to the trio and handed over a message to Jose.

"Sir this information was given to us by the Captain of the _Harvest_, he said he got it from one of his sources in the Alliance," the man reported before after a nod from Jose left his boss and the two military officers alone once more. With a frown Jose opened the message and read the short, but terse message written on the piece of paper. Jose only blinked in surprise before handing over to Admiral Gloval who read as it well before smiling.

"Well it looks like we can get ourselves another ally," the Admiral mentioned a small grin on his face as he looked down at the continuing unloading of the transports.

"I believe it is time for the Peacekeeper Faction's first dedicated mission," he continued with a nod before slipping the paper into a pocket of his black jump suit. With another look at the duel transports the three men left the observation room behind, and back into the Factory proper.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Rouge Ship _Ortigia_  
LaGrange One  
July 28, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the modified _Agamemnon _Class Carrier _Ortigia _the crew of the rouge ship watched in silence as a several contacts march across their tactical screen. In the captain's chair of the bridge Captain Meriol Pristis, the commander of the ship looked on in silence, while the black haired young man who floated alongside her left could only shift restlessly around as the convoy they were waiting for continue to come ever closer to their trap. Another older man floated to the right of the command chair could only roll his eyes at the restless nature of his so-called commander. Both men wore flight suits with the young man wearing a black and silver colored one, and the older man wore a typical blue and white one. After a few more moments the Captain only nodded and turned to look at her crew.

"Now!" she ordered and the two main guns of the ship opened fire while at the same time the attachment on the front of the ship closed its four prongs showing the convoy the ship now opening fire on the convoy ships. The battle for Convoy AA-170 had now begun.

**-o-Phase End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapters:**

/Stretches/ Finally! I managed to get this out! Jeez! I thought it would take forever. Anyways I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter for I do believe it is one of my best personally. I just loved the second scene and its shows the true aftermath of a battle. I actually cried when I wrote it, and that is very rare folks.

Anyhow moving on, I am sure some are wondering about the so-called Escape Pods mentioned in the first scene. Allow me to explain; basically we never really see anything that could be called Escape Pods in any of the Gundam series, unlike in Star Wars or Star Trek. In fact they use the Personal Launches to escape a dying ship, this seen really well during the evocation of the _Dominion _in SEED and the destruction of the _White Base _during the original series. Granted there a few rare occurrences like the _Silverwind's _escape pod which carried Lacus into the _Archangel_, these are mainly for VIPs or commanders only. Therefore I decided to add the new addition of escape pods to the world of SEED; however they are very new at the time of the Battle of the Factory. In fact only the newly built or refitted _Nazca _Class ships have them. The _Eternal _and _Atlantica _Classes would of course have them as well. These pods are small enough to be carried by retreating mobile suits which makes recovery a lot easier, while ships themselves can easily use something like tow cables or something similar to grab floating escape pods.

Going hand in hand with this is that the Faction has captured ZAFT prisoners, or just POWs, thanks to this. We never really see in Gundam fleets in space taking prisoners from the hulks of dead ships after a battle. We only really see it when General Revil is captured by the Black Tri-Stars un Gundam UC, which really doesn't happen in the series itself. Here I have it happening, and also a mentioning of Kira's little habit of disabling mobile suits while flying the Freedom. These prisoners would stay on the Factory for the rest of the War, and then they shall be handed back over to ZAFT. I was going to throw in Talia as one of the prisoners but decided against it, though we shall see her during Jachin Due, didn't really want to remove her from the overall battle.

Next up, the Factory's ability to produce more mobile suits, some may find this hard to swallow but it is really quite simple. Basically the Factory is holed up in the center of a large debris field where debris can be easy to retrieve and recycled to be used again. This how Jose gets the resources to not only build the _Sheppard _Class ships, but the Factory as well. However the Factory can not really mass produce mobile suits as much as a real full length factory like those that had been destroyed by Uzumi after the Battle of Orb. Therefore that particular factory-shop can only produce around four machines at time not including any spares the mobile suits of the Peacekeeper Faction may need. In turn the Space Station of _Ame-No-Mihashira _can not really produce many mobile suits as well due to them have to ship in resources from say Copernicus or Barnacle Space Dock, that for those who had read Divergence would know is the center of resource asteroid mining, however unlike during the Manga though the Space Station will be producing regular M1 Astrays as well as Space Astrays, which shall give the Peacekeeper Faction another production site for mobile suits. As for the Erica or another engineer trying to produce ZAFT mobile suits, well sadly the Clyne Faction didn't really manage to get the full blue prints for any ZAFT mobile suit like their GuAIZ Customs, speaking of those machines have I actually post the specs for those yet. Anyways that is about it for that.

Now the extra personal that arrived at the Factory, this continues the first scene from last chapter and Gloval's worries over crewing his ships. This shall partly sooth not only his worries over personal shortage but his people that he had leave behind during his flight in Divergence, for much of them have been smuggled to the Factory by the helpful Junk Guild. This brings much of the personal from the old Valkyrie Faction into the fold of the Peacekeeper Faction. Some have brought their families, and for realism sake not all of the families of the Valkyrie Faction personal supported the idea of the Peacekeeper Faction.

As for the City-Block I decided to explore it a bit since we only have seen it mentioned a couple times but have not really have had any further info on it. The City-Block as mentioned in the story is basically a miniature version of an O'Neill Colony Cylinder that has the city along the walls of the cylinder which rotates to generate gravity in the cylinder. The wall of the cylinder also sports a second layer underneath the main city block which sports farms, and small factories that require at least some gravity to produce stuff. Other factories take up a center spire similar to that of Heliopolis. These factories are different from the larger factories that are further into the Factory itself, they are geared more towards production of every day items for the Cities inhabitants.

Finally I would like to mention that from now on battles for the Peacekeepers will be harder, and they will be outnumbered a lot during these battles. They will also take casualties and lose mobile suits, hence my reasoning of them building more to replace them. I have a few more battles planned for the Peacekeepers to be part of before everything goes down for Boaz and Jachin Due. Though no worries only about two more battles are ahead, one right in the next chapter and the other will be in a few chapters. I am going to cut things close timeline wise but I think I can fit in both of my planned battles with some time to repair and relax at the Factory in between. Yes the Factory shall remain the Faction primary base of operations for the rest of the war and sometime after as well.

That is about folks (I think?) so please take a seat and wait for the next chapter. Till then I bid you a fond farewell and hope you enjoy this Omake. Ciao!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #4  
Shopping Spree**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the City-Block of the Factory two young women browsed through a clothing store together, while two young men stood respectfully back against a wall watching the girls go about their shopping. With a sigh one of the young men looked over at this friend to see him eying his girlfriend with a small smile on his face.

"You know I really hate all this shopping. I would think Cagalli different from other girls and their so-called shopping past-time, but no she is just as much a shopper as Lacus," Athrun Zala complained with an almost pathetic whine in his voice. Kira Yamato his friend only shrugged before eying his girlfriend Lacus Clyne once more.

"Well Athrun just imagine the result of this shopping spree," Kira mentioned with a goofy grin on his face, one that was soon copied by Athrun as he imagined his girl in something. The two young men continued to be like this for the next few minutes not noticing that the girls had finished looking and had taken their stuff to the dressing rooms, and had now returned.

"Athrun! Kira! What do you guys think?" Cagalli Yula Attha asked angrily eying both her brother and boyfriend who looked to be a daydream. Thankfully the two young men quickly shook off their stupor and looked up at their girlfriends, and almost as one both of their jaws dropped in shock. For Lacus wore the picture perfect version of a punk-girl instead of her usual dresses and flowing shirts, while Cagalli had the opposite wearing a dress of high-born lady that she should be. Both guys after a few moments of shock shook their heads and started chuckling in humor at their outfits. Kira recovered first and threw his arms around the two girls with a grin.

"Alright whose idea was to switch like this?" he asked with a grin eying his girlfriend in the punk-girl clothes so favored by his sister. Both girls blushed and only shook their heads as they eyed their outfits with distaste.

"It was Miss Flay who first suggested we try it out, and I guess we managed to do it," Lacus responded with a small frown eying the pants she wore with distain and distaste. She never really wore pants before since she only wore skirts and dresses for as long as she could remember. SO this was a first.

"Well both of you look great, let's get those outfits and show Flay later. Maybe you guys can return the favor to her and dress her up," Kira said with a small smile as he saw the two girls frown turned to evil grins.

"Yes lets do that shall we," Cagalli said with a small cackle and rushed back into the dressing room along with Lacus.

"Oh boy! Flay is going to regret this," Kira mentioned before shrugging and making his way to the cashier to buy the mentioned outfits and whatever else the girls wanted.

**-o-Omake End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Phase Four: New Allies and New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Concordia by Krypteria (OH YEAH! Power Metal Rocks)**

**Phase Four: **New Allies and New Enemies

_The 4__th__ Special Mobile Suit Company, aka "The Immortals" was a special team of pilots chosen from the all corners of the Earth Alliance to be trained as a special commando/ace unit that is supposed to serve on one of new _Archangel _Class ships being built at the time. The Immortals along with their sister units the 6__th__ Special Mobile Suit Company, and the 8__th__ Special Mobile Suit Company would be assigned to be trained and built at Artemis Fortress located at LaGrange Three. The Immortals would never be assigned to a new _Archangel _Class ship, for it would side with Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars and his men during their rebellion against the commander of Artemis, Vice Admiral Gerald Garcia and the Earth Alliance. The 4__th__ and their machines would be loaded onto the refitted _Agamemnon _Class Carrier _Ortigia _along with the two Hyperion Gundam Units that Lieutenant Pars and his men managed to secure. Following this the 4__th__ and the now rouge forces under Pars disappeared from LaGrange Three before starting to attack Alliance controlled convoys… _

- Taken from Major Units of the Bloody Valentine War

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Rouge Ship _Ortigia_  
LaGrange One  
July 28, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The powerful twin Type X 200cm High-Energy Beam cannons of the _Agamemnon _Class Carrier _Ortigia _opened fire at the moving Alliance convoy officially starting the battle. These large high-energy particle beams speared through the blackness of space and struck the Battleship AFS _Cadmus_, a _Nelson _Class Battleship, that was the main escort of the convoy commanding the smaller _Washington _Class Frigates and _Drake _Class Escorts the comprised the Convoy escort force. The beams tore through the armor of the battleship like nothing before hitting the missile and torpedo reloads located in the front of the ship. Then with a huge explosion the battleship broke into two piece and then both pieces were destroyed as a large explosion happened ending the major threat to the convoy raiders.

As that happened the _Ortigia _opened her twin catapults and got ready to start launching its mobile suits into the battle. The first two machines on the catapults were the pride of the raiding force, the two CAT1-X Hyperion prototype G-Weapons piloted by the sort-of commander of the Raider Force Lieutenant Senior Grade, former Special Agent, Canard Pars in the X1/3 Machine, and green newbie pilot Ensign Kou Uraki in the X2/3 Machine. Both machines looked pretty much identical, the only difference laid in their colors with the X1/3 painted in a white, gold, and red scheme, and the X2/3 Unit in a more gloomy dark gray and black scheme. The two machines soon launched making way for the next machines to launch, a pair of new GAT-01A1 Dagger Mobile Suits painted in a light blue-green paintjob different from the normal white and blue of the Earth Alliance. These machines were piloted by veteran mobile armor pilots Lieutenant Senior Grade South Burning and Lieutenant Junior Grade Bernard Monsha. These machines were soon launched as well following the two Gundams, making room for the next two mobile suits. Yet another pair of GAT-01A1 Daggers soon followed, both had the same colors of the first two, but these were piloted by veteran pilot Alpha A. Bates and rookie pilot Ensign Raban Karcs. Again these two machines are launched into battle forming up with the two other deployed A1 Daggers. The next two machines were then loaded onto the catapults, unlike the previous machines these two are different for they are heavy GAT-01D1/C Duel Cannon Mobile Suits, piloted by veteran Lieutenant Junior Grade Chuck Keith and rookie Lieutenant Junior Grade Chap Adel. The Duel Cannon is a heavy attack and artillery machine equipped with Duel shoulder-mounted LM-40 Linear Cannons, and two leg-mounted five-shot missile pods. Unlike the A1 Daggers these machines were painted in a dark brown and blue-green scheme making them different from their dark-black painted Alliance counterparts. With these machines launched the large carrier closed its catapults, while it did have more mobile suits launching further machines was overkill or that is what they thought anyways.

Meanwhile the remaining Alliance Escort Force was not idle during this for they too started to launch their mobile suits and mobile armors into the battle. With the four _Drake _Class Escort deploying sixteen Moebius Mobile Armors from their external storage racks, while the three refitted _Washington _Class Frigates deployed twelve GAT-01 Strike Daggers from the Frigate's rebuilt flight pods into the battle. However while technically they outnumbered the raider mobile suit force they were far outclassed, and both attacker and defender knew it. However unknown to the Operation X raiders, and even the Alliance escort force the Alliance had yet another card to play. For now though the two forces came ever closer to one another as the Alliance ships started to advance on the single raider ship, the _Agamemnon _Class _Ortigia_. In the lead raider machine, the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion, Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars eyed the approaching Alliance formation and grinned.

"Alright boys look like we have some fresh-meat for the grinder. Remember my earlier orders, if you can disable the Strike Daggers we can salvage them or sell them later, as for the tin-can Moebius units well they are fair game. With that said good hunting and good luck," he ordered the raider mobile suit pilots who all on this order broke up into the smaller sub-units of wing-pairs, before advancing ruthlessly on the enemy mobile suits and mobile armors. Canard himself lead his wing-mate Ensign Kou Uraki in the CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion towards a small unit of Moebius Mobile Armors that were hanging back behind the backs of the larger GAT-01 Strike Daggers of the enemy. With a small savage grin Canard opened fire on the poor Moebius Units with the Hyperion's "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun. With that the intense battle was on between Canard's raiders, and the Alliance Convoy escort force. However along the sheep of the seven-ship supply convoy was a trio of wolves wearing sheep clothing, unknown to anyone but the people on those ships.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFS _Lambridge_  
Alliance Convoy AA-170  
Lagrange One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the new _Lambridge _Class Q-Ship _Lambridge _the commander of the ship and the small taskforce of three Q-Ships could only grin evilly at the growing battle between the Rouge Operation X Raiders of the _Ortigia _and the Convoy Escort Force. The commander was quite pleased that his force would finally be tested in combat, after a few delays and a few boring missions with convoys which were never attacked. Now the force would be proven and the commander hoped that the Operations X rouges would put up a fight before they were finished. It was troublesome that he had been on the beach, as the old Navy saying went, for several months. He was now being put in charge the effort to hunt down Alliance traitors and rebels, which was something he was eager to do after being side-lined from the war for months. After getting rid of the _Ortigia _and its batch of traitors he would be sent to hunt down the so-called Peacekeeper Faction were he would take out the traitors of the _Archangel _and the Valkyrie Faction.

It was seriously a glorious opportunity for him to do this task and he relished the chance to be out in battle once more killing his enemies and watching the bloodshed of the exploding warships of both ally and enemy. It really sent a thrill through his spine every time he did so, one that he had missed in the last months on the side-lines. Another thing he missed was flying but thanks to his injuries suffered during a pirate raid early in CE67 he could no longer pilot, but he could sit back and command the slaughtering of his enemy which was something he much preferred. Personally he thought commanding from a ship was more glorious than personally flying and killing single enemies with the odd attack on ships. He went on to show this when he commanded the AFS _Roosevelt _where he would order the nuclear attack on Junius Seven. While his ship had been beat up by the avenging ZAFT mobile suits and ships, he still managed get his ship back to the Lunar Base. Where after months watching his ship get repaired he had been reassigned to the Grimandi Front where he commanded the defense of the Endyimon Supply Base from the newly completed _Agamemnon _Class Flagship _Hannibal_. From the bridge of the _Hannibal _he had personally threw the switch which activated the Cyclops System destroying the base along with defender and attacker alike. After this he had been put on report for the original plan for the Cyclops was to put up a fight for the base so the system could charge up and when it was he was to order a retreat. When the ZAFT forces moved in to secure the base that was when he was to activate the Cyclops. It was thanks to this that he had been put on the Beach, but since the Alliance High-Command was too scared of him they never discharged him from the service like they should of. Now he was back and was ready for some much-needed bloodshed to get his own blood pumping. With this thought in mind the commander started to pet the pommel of his knife, as he continued to watch as the battled unfolded around the convoy.

"Captain Bradley, sir we are now in a perfect position and the Convoy escort force is about destroyed. Should we spring the trap?" one of his underling officers asked looking up at the older officer interrupting his glorious inner thoughts of the bloodshed. With a growl and a glare at the offending officer the Commander turned to look at the growing battle seeing the Escort Force almost destroyed as the officer mentioned before nodding his head with a maniacal blood-thirsty grin on his face.

"Very well. Inform the _Edgehill _and the _Brutus_: begin Operation Mouse-Trap," ordered one Captain Luciano Bradley, who is known to both ally and enemy alike as the Vampire of Endiymon, with maniacal laughter as the Escort _Maddox _exploded throwing an eerily light on the bridge of the ship.

'_Yes it is past time for me to return to the battlefield, this is going to be so much fun!' _Captain Bradley thought to himself with vicious grin as the three Q-Ships started to shrug off their disguises as the Raiders started to close-in on the what they thought were helpless transports of the convoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
PKS _Eternal_  
In Vicinity of L1 _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not far from the growing battle, three ships raced towards the mentioned battle at full-speed. The lead ship was the _Eternal _Class Support Ship/Flagship _Eternal _the flagship for the Peacekeeper Faction with its two ever present main escorts the _Sheppard _Class Cruisers _Sheppard _and _Vindicator_. Both cruisers were pushing their engines hard to keep with their charge, but they had the speed to the keep up with the larger flagship. They had designed to keep with her, but this was the first they were going all-out like this and it was straining the engines a bit. The group should have really brought some more help, but they were the fastest ships in the Peacekeeper Faction. They were even faster then a _Nazca _Class and that was one of the fastest ships in service at the time. On the bridge of the ship Admiral Gloval eyed the displays from his position seating in the high-mounted command chair which would normally have Lacus Clyne seating in it, but the Pink Princess was not on board the ship that has been nicknamed after her, a first, for she had been left at the Factory for several reasons. Therefore the Admiral now sat in the chair which had a great view of the entire bridge of the ship and out through the large view-ports of the bridge at the awesome view of the stars. He should have been in the better-protected Flag Deck but decided against it. For one he liked the view from the bridge and it was not like he was commanding the entire Faction after-all. Only three ships so it was easier if he stayed on the bridge for this battle. With a frown he looked down at the head of the ship's Captain one Andrew Waltfield who only patiently listened to a few reports from his crew while he sipped coffee from a zero-gee bottle. Henry smiled at this for that is one major thing he liked about the former ZAFT Commander, for he was an avid coffee drinker as well, came with serving in the old Federal Space Forces which inherited a lot of traditions from the old US Navy; one of these mentioned traditions was its coffee. With another smile the elderly Admiral shook his head before he looked back out at the view-ports and suddenly frowned before looking back down at the Captain.

"Captain Waltfield, time to intercept?" he asked with a frown continue to look out of the view-ports of the bridge. Granted he could have asked himself of the bridge-crew but it was Waltfields ship and he didn't want to step on any toes. On the corner of his vision he saw that the Captain looked up at him with a small smile before asking the question of a nearby bridge tech who briefly looked at his station before turning to answer.

"About another ten-fifteen minutes to go sirs," the tech answered with respect to the two men, both who nodded at this in almost unison. Making a smile to both faces and as well a small chuckle at this synched response between the two.

"Very well then, Captain we shall start launching our mobile suits about ten minutes in. Do you concur?" the Admiral said before asking for the other man's opinion, for he was far more experienced at mobile suit operations then the Admiral. The Admiral that it was standard policy for the Alliance to launch their Mobile Armors a certain distance away from a battle due to several issues, but didn't really know what was the standard for mobile suits, since they did take up a lot more power then a Mobile Armor.

"That does sound about right sir that should give us plenty time to size up the opposition. I still would like to have brought more firepower with us to this fight. Who knows what sort of trap the Alliance will spring on these guys? Heck! We know they can equip ships with Mirage Colloid it wouldn't surprise me if they deploy something like the _Loki _to the battle," the Captain said with a frown eying the displays which showed the battle that had just started. Gloval only frowned as well before looking thoughtfully at the stars outside the view-ports.

"Well they could have done that, but I do believe I remember some word of a project the Alliance was getting into to produce purpose built Q-Ships. I wouldn't surprise me if they deploy these ships here; it sure is the situation they would be built for," Admiral Gloval noted with a thoughtful look on his face. Captain Waltfield and the rest of the bridge crew looked up at the Admiral surprised looks on their collective faces.

"Q-Ships? I know that the Atlantic Federation's Federal Space Forces used a few of them during the late thirties and early forties thanks to the rising pirate threat around the colony construction, but your right it does make sense," the former ZAFT officer mentioned with a frown before turning his attention back to the displayed tactical map of the battle ahead of them. He eyed the map which was a combined image taken from both normal radar, laser sensor, and thermal scanners, and sighed knowing it would be almost impossible to detect the enemy Q-Ships in the convoy. However suddenly it was about to become far easier as the two things happened at once, first the radar officer cried out in alarm, the second the tactical map suddenly became fuzzy as something started to block it.

"What in the world? Radar Operator what is going on?" Captain Waltfield asked as he got out of his chair and floated over to the radar console with a frown. This was not good, not good at all.

"Sorry sir we lost the radar picture, it just disappeared! I can't even use the Laser Sensor, but the thermal scanners are working but it is kind of fuzzy so I can't get a complete picture," the radar officer reported as he desperately worked at his controls. Captain Waltfield narrowed his eyes at this and looked over at the Admiral, who had left his seat as well to listen to the report, who looked equally troubled.

"It has to be Mirage Colloid sir," Waltfield responded with a frown on his scarred face, making the Admiral nod before he turned to look at the view-port with his own frown as he wondered how the Alliance did it. It was surely not a complete Mirage Colloid Cloak like the _Loki _and the Blitz G-Weapon carried, but it was enough to distort radar and even laser that is not even considering the effect on communications it would have. It was the prefect Radio/Radar Jammer, and it worked very well. Behind him Waltield cursed before he floated back to his command chair and started to fiddle with the communication controls on the armrest, before he brought up the internal communications for the engine room. After a few moments the face of the ships combined XO and chief engineer Markus Navarre came up on the main screen replacing the tactical map.

"Markus! Can you squeeze some more out of those engines?" the Captain asked as soon as the other man came up on the screen. Admiral Gloval blinked in surprise as he pulled himself over to his own chair and hoped this would work. After a moment of shock and surprise after the question Markus frowned at his commander.

"I am putting everything I can into them Captain! They can't take anymore!" the engineer replied with a shake of his head. Andrew Waltfield only cursed loudly before he stared at the distance battle through the view-port before turning his attention back to Markus.

"Well it looks like things started a bit earlier then we thought Markus. We need more speed if there is going to be someone to save when we get there," the Captain replied with gritted teeth looking at the other man who looked shocked once more at this before he started to look thoughtful and started to mumble some things to himself.

"I can give you that speed but it is going to be close. It will only give us about a sixty second sprint, but it should help. We will have to head home very slowly after the battle and have the crews look the engines over we get there, but we can do it," the engineer replied a thoughtful look on his face. Andrew nodded at this for it was not a prefect solution but it was their best option at the time. However Admiral Gloval frowned at this and looked towards either side of the ship at the two ships cruising alongside the larger flagship, before turning his attention to the monitor.

"Mister Navarre, what about the _Sheppard _Class ships can they keep up with their engines straining like they are?" he asked with a thoughtful frown on his face. The engineer simply blinked at this question before rubbing his chin in thought for a brief few moments before nodding.

"Yes Admiral. I helped Jose designed the ship; in particular I basically designed the entire engine for the _Sheppard _Class. Granted they would have to get check out as well when we get back to the Factory, but we can do it," he reported after those moments of thoughtful silence. Both Admiral Gloval and Captain Waltfield sighed in relief at this before nodding at the other man on the monitor.

"Very well then Markus, get in touch with your counterparts on the other ships while I inform Captain Weaver and Captain Noah of this development," Andrew ordered before turning to enter further commands into the communication controls on the seat's armrest to get in contact with the other two ships and their captains. On the monitor Markus simply nodded before turning away from the pick-up and started to snap out orders to his crew just as the mentioned pick-up shut off. Meanwhile Admiral Gloval only stared out at the battle and silently asked the Operations X Unit to hold on a bit longer, for help was on the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cockpit  
CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion  
Lagrange One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the last Convoy Escort ship exploded under the guns of the _Ortigia _Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars looked around the cluttered battlefield pleased at his people's work. He could spot several floating Strike Daggers that had either been relieved of their arms and head or had their backpacks shredded including the thruster located in the backpacks. A few of the Strike Daggers had neat and precise holes burned through the cockpit missing the battery by only inches, those were from the Hyperion's beam knifes prefect weapons for precision strikes like that. With a proud look he watched as the _Cornelius _Class Tender _Altair _advancing towards the convoy from its position hiding behind the somewhat larger _Agamemnon _class carrier. It already had its hanger doors open, so similar to the _Archangel _Class, and was launching various Mistral Work Pods, as well as a pair of stripped down Strike Daggers for Worker Duty, to retrieve the salvage from the disabled machines. Meanwhile the menacing presence of the _Ortigia _advanced forward towards the convoy to put it under its guns to help persuade the poor unfortunate crews to surrender. However Canard was suddenly distracted as something strange happened to the center three transports of the convoy, which were _Cornelius _Class ships so similar to the _Altair_, that made him frown in confusion.

"Lieutenant Pars! Canard! Those transports are fake they are warships!" the Captain of the _Ortigia _Meriol Pristis reported with shock lacing her voice before it suddenly became a hiss of static as the radar screen in the cockpit to fizzle as something started to block them. Canard cursed before as he started see she was right for weapons started to appear on the hull of the ships. With some sort of new double-barrel weapon that he believed to linear cannons revealed as the side-shields dropped away. Not to mention the four beam cannons that unfolded from hatches hidden by fake panels or cargo hatches. Canard immediately recognized these cannons as "Godfrey" beam cannons a cut-down version of the famed "Gottfried" cannons of the _Archangel _Class that were to be equipped to newly built _Agamemnon _and _Nelson _Class ships. He cursed for they were Q-Ships, he should have known the Alliance wasn't going to take the raiding of their convoys lying down. What really pissed him off was that the Q-Ships revealed themselves after the battle with the escort force letting them die under the Raider's Guns, and then dropping their disguises after they wasted effort on the Escort Force. It was a most brilliant and cold-hearted tactic that Canard expected from the Earth Alliance and their higher-ups.

"Lieutenant! Their launching mobile suits, looked to be a small amount of A1 Daggers and Buster Daggers along the group," Lieutenant Senior Grade South Burning reported using the far-better laser communication to contact him. Canard cursed yet again as he saw that the three so-called transports indeed launching mobile suits. Mostly they were the GAT-01 Strike Daggers that were so-common now in the Alliance Forces, though a few more powerful A1 Daggers, and Buster Daggers were seeded along the formation of the group. He quickly did a count on the deployed mobile suits before growling in anger for there were thirty-six of them which meant each Q-Ship carried twelve. This was bad for his men were all some-what tired from the battle with the escort force and a few were low on power and ammo.

"All Units this is Canard switch over to Laser Communications and get ready for this is going to be brutal. Nina! Get those worker units back onboard and get the _Altair _out of here. Meriol keep those ships busy and launch the Marmot Team we are going to need their help," he ordered as he started to boost towards the enemy mobile suits mentioning his trump card he held pack in case something happened. He did see that the _Altair _was already recovering her deployed units and was backing away from the battle. He nodded knowing Nina Purpleton didn't want to be anywhere near a battle in a lightly armed tender like the _Altair_.

"Understood Canard! Marmot is now getting ready to launch," Meriol responded as she advanced her ship towards the disguised warships and deploying the umbrella like attachment on the front of the ship that was the new ship-mounted Lightwave Shield similar to the one on the Hyperions and protecting Artemis Base. Canard could only nod at this report and engaged his own arm-mounted lightwave shields. He eyed his power meter knowing that he had to be careful against these enemies but if he was quick enough he should be able to make it through. With a shake of his head he slammed one of his shields into an A1 Dagger before stabbing it through the cockpit with his rifle's beam bayonet watching it drifted away from him now without a pilot at the controls. The battle was now on before his men and he hoped they would make it through.

"This is Kajima! Where you want us Pars?" a new voice called out through his radio, one Lieutenant Senior Grade Yuu Kajima that made Canard turn his head to see that the first two dark blue painted Strike Daggers of the Experimental Mobile Suit Team Marmot had launched from the ship and was quickly followed by the next two. He nodded with a small smile and thanked god yet again he had choose to keep them back. The pilots of Marmot Team were the newest recruits for the Operations X raiders, and this happened to be their first battle against the Alliance but they had equal dislike for the Alliance. For they had been found locked up as prisoners on one of the transports of the last convoy the raiders had taken. They had also several other reasons but Canard knew they preferred to keep some of those to themselves, though he did know that the husband of one of the pilots of the 103rd had been killed during JOSH-A. He didn't pry for he was sure they hated the Alliance, or to be more specific the Atlantic Federation, as much as he did. He suddenly cursed before turning around to fire one of the "Forfanterie" beam cannons mounted on the Hyperion's shoulders into a Strike Dagger destroying it which had been trying to sneak up on him.

"See if you can do anything about those Buster Daggers, I don't them blowing holes in either the _Ortigia _or the _Altair_," he ordered the team leader with a small smile as he turned and speared another Dagger on his Bayonet. He was sure the enemy pilots were going to be quite surprised at the Strike Daggers of the 103rd for they were completely different from the normal Strike Dagger, for they were basically an experimental model that had more powerful thrusters, a slightly better battery and beam rifle, as well as several smaller vernier thrusters on the thighs and legs of the machines. They happened to be testily called the E Model which stood for Expanded. However these were the only valid prototypes and as far as Canard knew there were no others. With a final small smile Canard turned his attention back to the battle and started to grin before opening fire on an advancing Strike Dagger with the Sub-Machine Gun putting five holes into the machine destroying it, and threw himself into the battle with great enthusiasm.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nearspace  
Lagrange One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The battle was on once more for the Raiders, this time it was against a new enemy force that had hidden away and waited for them to become spent against the earlier destroyed Convoy Escort Force. However this just made the mobile suits of the raiders fight even harder and would quickly destroy about half of the enemy machines within minutes. Many would fall to the new mobile suits of the 103rd Mobile Suit Team who quickly earned a new nickname for themselves during this battle, the Blue Devils as they were death incarnate against the enemy mobile suits of the Alliance. They had already managed to take out the paltry number of Buster Daggers of the enemy and were going after other enemy units mostly other Strike Dagger leaving the superior A1 Daggers to their own A1 Daggers. Meanwhile the two Hyperion Gundams tore through the enemy formations either damaging them or out-right destroying them. It was quite a surprise for the pilots of the Earth Alliance for they were told the enemy would be tired and confused at their sudden appearance. However even then the Raiders were not without losses as a trio of Strike Daggers teamed up on a single poor Raider A1 Dagger and tore it apart with beam rifle shots ending the life of Ensign Raban Karcs who just become an ace no longer a rookie. This soon became the turning point of the battle for the Alliance for the Raider pilot started to become tired and for the majority their power became dangerously low.

Meanwhile the _Ortigia _started to fight against the three Q-Ships she faced and found that neither could land a hit on each other. With the enemy ships easily evading the beam shots and the _Ortiga _either evading or letting shots hit its shield. It was an even match and both commanders were getting tired of the constant fight. However like the Mobile Suit battle things started to change as a Sword Pack equipped A1 Dagger appeared almost out of no where and sliced through one of the Lightwave Shield Deployment arms damaging the shield. The shield then sputtered and failed allowing the enemy ships a clear shot on the carrier. It looked like it was over for the raiders of Operations X, and they knew it, as one of the Duel Cannons lost an arm to a beam saber, and the _Ortigia _receiving several hits destroying one of its main guns.

However salvation soon appeared for the Raiders as a series of powerful particle beams speared out of nowhere and struck the _Lambridge _Class Q-Ship _Brutus _through its hull destroying its starboard linear cannon as well as hitting the reactor destroying it in a large explosion surprising both Alliance and Raider. It was then that fifteen fresh mobile suits slammed into the enemy mobile suits with ferocity evening out the odds. The flow of the battle once again turned towards the Raider with their newfound allies. The three ships of these new allies advanced onto the two remaining Q-Ships firing their weapons striking several key points on the surprised ships. The battle was now in favor of the Raiders.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
AFS _Lambridge_  
Lagrange One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the Q-Ship _Lambridge _its commander Captain Luciano Bradley watched angrily as the three new ships advanced on his command like lions to the prey. Unlike his enemy he knew who exactly who these unwelcome pests happened to be.

"The damn Peacekeeper Faction! How in the world did they managed to get the whole way here from L4 without a scout unit spotting them!" he raged with an angry growl as he watched the Faction mobile suits slam into his own mobile suits to aid the besieged Raider mobile suits. He was so close to victory he could taste it and now it was being taken from his grasp by these traitors and pacifists.

"Captain! The _Edgehill_! She is going down!" one of the Vampire's underling officers reported with panic. The mentioned Captain turned just in time to watch as the other Q-Ship exploded under the fire from the trio of Peacekeeper Ships.

"Blast them! I will remember this! This I swear! Lieutenant Orville, detonate the decoy transports! Its time to cut our losses and get the hell out of here," he ordered with a snarl of anger as he watched as the Peacekeeper ships advanced on his own.

"Aye Captain! Setting up the decoy transports for remote detonation!" one of his underling officers replied quickly and turned to follow the order. Bradley just simmered in anger and just watched as the last of the mobile suits were destroyed. As he did so he promised himself to see about getting the Grossam Valkyrie Squadron transferred back to his command. Till then he watched as the other five so-called transports of the convoy exploded one-by-one. As they did this the _Lambridge _started to accelerate away from the battle using the explosions from the transports to cover its retreat. Thankfully the transports were also filled with a new phosphorus gas that made a big flash allowing them to sneak away with their tail between their legs. The Battle of Convoy AA-170 was now officially over. It was one bitter pill for Captain Bradley to swallow and he did not like it, not at all. However he knew he would be back and he would make these inferior traitors pay for this bitter defeat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
PKS _Eternal_  
Lagrange One_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Eternal _the bridge-crew shook their heads and rubbed their eyes to clear their vision from the large explosions of the other transports of the convoy. The bridge's view-ports had darkened like they were designed to but it was still kind disorienting for the crew of the bridge. After a moment the crew blinked away the spots and went back to their duties just in case the enemy tried something while they were somewhat blinded.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" Admiral Gloval asked with a frown as he blinked away to spots out of his eyes and shook his head. After a moment his vision was cleared and he started to look around but saw no threats apparent at the time.

"Radar, where is that damn Q-Ship?" Captain Waltfield asked with a growl as he eyed the battlefield looking around trying to find the mentioned ship. The radar officer after a brief moment of looking through his reading just shook his head.

"Looks like they are retreating sir, their on a course towards the moon and their speed is climbing," the officer reported with a frown, one copied by the rest of the bridge crew.

"That was a cute trick," Captain Waltfield mentioned a snarl before sighing and shaking his head as he turned his attention to those they had saved.

"Communications! Open a line to the _Ortigia _its time to introduce ourselves," he ordered with a sigh one that was copied by the Admiral as he observed the damages to the _Ortigia _and her forces.

"Aye Captain. Line is now open you are on sir," the radio officer reported faithfully after another moment of working his controls. However Captain turned to look up at Admiral Gloval who only nodded at this.

"If you will do the honors Admiral," he said with a wave on his hand out at the damaged _Ortigia _and its forces. The Admiral smiled at this before lifting up the hand-set on the arm of his chair and standing up.

"Attention _Ortigia_! This is the Peacekeeper Faction Flagship _Eternal_, Vice Admiral Harry J. Gloval Commanding. I am glad that we managed to make it in time, though they did kind of start things earlier then we thought," he said into the hand-set hoping that the Raiders didn't open fire on him on sheer principal, but even then he knew that it would be unwise for them to do so since they were damaged and tired from the double battle with the Convoy Escort Force and later the Q-Ships. However you sometimes don't know if people would think logically about stuff like this.

"_Eternal_ this is Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars of Special Operations Unit X formerly of the Eurasian Federation. I thank you for the save, and I see that our mutual friends in the Junk Guild managed to get in contact with you after-all. What I am wondering however is how you guys knew the Alliance was going to ambush us?" an exhausted and suspicious male voice answered after several moments of silence. Gloval blinked in surprise at this for he had heard of Canard through a few sources of his during his time commanding Herschel Shipyards. However he only shrugged at the suspicion lacing the young man's voice before he looked over at Captain Waltfield to see him discussing something with his aide-de-camp and general go-to guy Martin DaCosta.

"Lieutenant Pars I assure you we had no hand in the ambush, in fact as soon as I heard about the ambush from my sources I still have in the Alliance I ordered my fastest ships to race here. We never knew what they intended to ambush you with; hence we were shocked as well at the Alliance's use of Q-Ships," he responded hoping that the young man on the other end of the line believed him, and was relieved when he started to hear an exhausted chuckle from the mentioned young man.

"Admiral Gloval, I apologize if I somehow suggested you had a hand in the ambush, if fact I have heard quite a lot of praise of you from my mentor and father-figure Rear Admiral Emile Delancy before his unfortunates and sad death at JOSH-A," Lieutenant Pars finally responded after a brief moment of chuckling. Henry only let out sigh of relief at this and was quite pleased to hear that the Lieutenant looked up to the Eurasian Rear Admiral, who while was not very well acquitted with Gloval was still one of the few Earth Alliance Admirals who respected him as well as supported him. Henry had been saddened and somewhat angered to hear of his death at JOSH-A.

"Not to mention Admiral I happen to have rescued a few men of yours from the Alliance, who have vouched for you as well," the former Eurasian Lieutenant continued after another long moment of silence. Gloval gasped in surprise at this and was further surprise when the bridge's main monitor finally flashed on with a beep as it received a video signal showing the cockpit of a mobile suit and the flight suited pilot who saluted the Admiral.

"Admiral Gloval sir! Lieutenant Yu Kajima and the Marmot Team reporting!" the pilot said as he saluted the shocking Admiral, who after a brief moment could only smile and return the other man's salute.

"Lieutenant Kajima! It is a pleasure to hear that you managed to get freed; I feared the worse when Lieutenant Kitamura mentioned you had been captured by the Alliance, when I had the Junk Guild retrieve the rest of the Valkyrie Faction from the Alliance," the Admiral responded with a bright smile for the dear Lieutenant and his team had been members of the Valkyrie Faction, but had not been on the Moon Base at the time of the flight from. Instead they had been at Edwards Advanced Testing and Training Center on the planet testing new mobile suits for the Alliance. Somehow they had been arrested by Earth Alliance Security and had been sent up to one of the moon bases for a trail. Gloval had learned of this from Lieutenant Maureen Kitamura, an officer attached to the Marmot Team as a mobile suit operator, and computer tech. With a relieved smile on his face Admiral Gloval laughed and nodded at the Lieutenant's image.

"Anyways I shall hear your story later, for now we need to get out of here. Lieutenant Pars are you still on the line?" he asked now getting back to business.

"Yes Admiral," Lieutenant Pars voice said as the monitor blinked once more and started to show another flight suited figure which the Admiral was sure is Lieutenant Pars himself.

"I would like to extend an invitation to you and your officers to not only join us at our base to get repaired and rested, but join the Peaceekeeper Faction as well. Since we need the manpower, and not to mention the Alliance will start watching their convoys a lot closer now. What say you Lieutenant?" Gloval asked with a small smile as he leaned towards the video pick-up. The figure on the screen only blinked in surprise before nodding.

"It is a very generous offer Admiral. We do need the repairs; god knows we don't have the resources to repair the _Oritiga _and our mobile suits ourselves. You also saved us, so it is a deal Admiral. Besides I agree let the Alliance watch their convoys, and throw resources protecting them. So lead on sir," the Lieutenant responded after a few moments of thoughtful silence on his part. Admiral Gloval nodded with a pleased smile for they had recruited another ally and one that he sure the Faction needed.

"Very well Lieutenant, let's get out of here and head home shall we," Henry responded with a nod of his head at the younger man. After a few moments the Raiders recovered the salvage they had originally attacked the convoy for and slowly started to move out. Therefore the group of three Peacekeeper Faction ships and their newfound allies left the battlefield behind on a heading towards Lagrange Four and the Factory, their home. The Faction may have found new enemies, but more importantly they have found a new friend and ally which by far was the more important of the two.

**-o-End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes:**

Well! Here we are finally! After days of putting this off I finally managed to get this thing done and finished. I made the mistake of watching the new Harry Potter movie last week and I got stuck on reading Harry Potter Fanfiction as a result. Damn the Harry Potter series! /shakes fist/ Hopefully I can get back on track here, without losing NaNoWriMo thanks to this. Thankfully there is a few more NaNoWriMo Events to participate in, so I can get use these to up my word count.

Anyways moving on! This chapter has the long over-due entrance of the Operation X group into the Peacekeeper Faction. I originally planned several things with this but it became a life of its own. Since I never originally intended to throw in the Marmot Team (aka The Blue Destiny Team) into this story, but they kind of snuck in. /eyes the group with a narrow gaze/ My original plan was to throw in a four red-shirt Strike Dagger pilots who were going to get killed during the battle, but the Marmot Team got entered instead. Also some maybe confused at the Marmot Team being four instead of three like it was in Blue Destiny. Well the fourth pilot is Amy Bauer-Miester Yu's friend and love interest from the Manga, she had protested introducing Yu and the others and insisted she join in the fun as well. We also get another introduction to the second mysterious commander introduced earlier. Yes, it is indeed Lucino Bradly of Code Geass, the self-titled Vampire of Britannia. Figured he would be a good match for an evil Alliance Commander. We shall see him later, and he shall remain a big throw in the side of the Faction for the rest of the story and even after.

Other then that it looks like the story is moving along, next up is going to be some character driven chapters, and then another battle. Also threw in a quote from good-old Scotty of Star Trek fame, into the story. Figured it was a good place to throw it in.

Also once again I ask my fellow writers and my readers to sit down and write out a review for this story. Tell me what is best and what is wrong with it. I need the feed-back to make this story even better. So please, pretty please with a cherry on top, send me a review! Please! /Puppy Dog Look/

With that out of the way folks I leave you all to your turkey eating and enjoying your Thanksgiving Weekend. Enjoy!

Happy Thanksgiving!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #5  
I Told You!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a shudder and slamming the _Eternal _suddenly stopped as her poor unfortunate engines over-heated from the strain of pushing the poor ship at such a speed. As one the bridge-crew could only sigh and grumble over this. Captain Walkfield cursed and glared out the view-port wondering why the world hated him so. Suddenly an angry engineer stumped onto the bridge and faced his commander.

"I told you sir! I told you this would happen! But did you listen to me? No! Now I have to spend several hours reworking the entire damn engine!" the engineer bitched to his commander who calmly accepted it. After a brief moment the engineer left, leaving the bridge crew alone once more. After another few moments of silence the Captain turned to look around at his loyal crew and only sighed.

"Alright who wants to go out there and push,"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I really don't know where in the world this came from, but I was a lost to write this Omake about. Oh well! Enjoy!


	6. Phase Five: Familial Relations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is**** Kimi ha Boku ni Nite Iru (You Look Like Me) the Fourth Ending to Gundam SEED Destiny**

**Phase Five: **Familial Relations

_The _Lambridge _Class Special Decoy Ship was built by the Earth Alliance during late Bloody Valentine War to help protect their convoys resupplying the bases on the moon from the newly captured Mass Drivers. These ships were heavily based on the new _Cornelius _Class Fleet Tenders just equipped with new weapons and the ability to carry mobile suits into battle. These ships would continue to protect the various supply convoys running between the moon bases and the planet-bound massdrivers for the rest of the war and after. After the war…_

_- __Taken from __The Ships of the First Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Observation Lounge  
Main Dock  
The Factory  
August 4, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the main Observation Lounges overlooking the main dock of The Factory, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha watched as the three Peacekeeper Faction ships and the two newcomer ships slide into their assigned docking berths. The brother and sister however only had eyes for the single modified _Agamemnon _Class carrier along the group of ships. The reason for their intense watching of the ship was that according to an earlier message that came in a day before their older brother was onboard said ship. The two had known they had an older brother only for a few days when that all important message came in, so they had no chance to get use to the idea. It was like those early days all over again when the two found out they had been brother and sister. The two of them could still remember when they had found out about having an older brother when Cagalli had sent her trusted former bodyguard Colonel Ledonir Kisaka and a team to the Mendel Colony to find any further information on the Ultimate Coordinator Project, as well as any further information on their real biological family the Hibikis. The twins could remember when Colonel Kisaka and his team returned from the Mendel Colony with the information they managed to glean from the GARM facility.

-o-Flashback-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Pilot Lounge  
The Factory  
July 30, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The Factory's Main Pilot Lounge while called a Lounge was in fact a series of rooms with several simple relaxation lounges with various chairs, couches, and tables for the pilots to relax in, as well as a few rooms that various games systems packed in including simple pool tables, and finally a full bowling alley. All of this was to make the various mobile suit pilots of the Faction comfortable as well as serving as a major hang-out for them. However for the moment both Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha were not all that comfortable as they waited for the man they were supposed to meet with in one of the smaller lounges. Finally after a few intense moments of waiting the door opened and Colonel Ledonir Kisaka walked in with a couple members of his team he took to Mendel Colony. After looking at the two Orb Nobles sitting looking up at him for a brief moment he sighed and retrieved a small note-book from a jacket pocket of his uniform before sitting down across from the two teens. _

"_Lady Cagalli, Lord Kira. My team has found a large amount of information on the Ultimate Coordinator Project. First up, Lord Kira apparently those fetuses you found are in fact not really your siblings, but straight up genetic clones of another child which we shall get to later on. For now Lady Cagalli you asked for a large picture of your real birth mother and any further data we can find on her, well we found one picture. Simmons if you please," the Colonel started before turning to look at one of the men of his team who nodded before opening the bag at his feet and handing over a large picture complete with frame before the Colonel handed it over the young leader of their country. Both teens looked down and gasped for it was indeed a picture of the women they saw in the pictures they both now had, with Cagalli's given to her by Lord Uzumi while Kira's he retrieved from Mendel Colony itself after his quick exploration of the said colony after Rau Le Creuset left. However what was different was that the women was slightly younger then the picture they had, and she was standing with another young woman who Kira immediately recognized no matter if she was younger then the last time he saw her. _

"_That is my adopted mother, Caridad Yamato!" he exclaimed in surprise before looking up at the Colonel who only nodded before looking back down at his notebook. _

"_Yes Lord Kira. In fact Mrs. Yamato is not only your adopted mother but your Aunt. For your real mother one Via Hibiki was Caridad's older sister. I don't really known why either your Aunt or Uncle told you of your real relation to you, but they are in fact still your family. Now moving on, like I mentioned Via Hibiki is the name of your real mother. We out further information on her, like she her birthday, her date of marriage to Doctor Ulen Hibiki, and we even found her dairy which had this letter inside it," the Orb colonel continued handing over a folded piece of paper and a small book to the two who both looked at them before setting aside for now was not the time to read them. After a moment of silence Kisaka continued with a nod at the two. _

"_We also managed to find out something the two of you in fact have an older brother one Canard Hibiki, he is only fifteen months older then you. We also know that he is like a prototype Ultimate Coordinator and Doctor Hibiki used him as a test-bed for his project. That is only after he had tested and perfected the procedures on genetic clones of Canard which are the fetuses you found during your time there Lord Kira," Kisaka said looking down at his notebook for stopping to look up at Kira and Cagalli to see them shocked at this. With a nod he stopped and reached over to lay a large hand on both of their free hands, while their other hands were clasped with one another as the two siblings comforted one another. _

"_So that is what Le Crueset meant about many of my siblings being sacrificed," Kira mentioned in a shocked tone before shaking his head with an angry scowl before looking at Kisaka. _

"_What are these so-called procedures he tested on the clones, and what is the complete Ultimate Coordinator? I know that it was something to do with an artificial womb thanks to a mother's womb being an inadequate environment to support the intended genetic modifications of a Coordinator. But I take it there is more to the Ultimate Coordinator Project then just the artificial womb isn't there?" he asked Colonel Kisaka in a frosty tone making the Orb colonel flinch back before nodding and sighing as he flipped a page on his notebook before continuing his little briefing. _

"_Yes Lord Kira. In fact according to the records we recovered Doctor Hibiki was not just happy with putting you through the artificial womb, he also added several genetic modifications to you that had either never had stuck during the stages of a Coordinator's development, or those that were deemed to risky. You possess a strength that is about 10% better then a normal Coordinator, as well having far-better reaction times then anything else, you also sport modified genes taken from the La Flagga family which is family that possess something called the Newtype Effect of Situational Awareness a freak genetic phenomena that allows these people have very high situational awareness. This would allow you to control something like Gunbarrels or something similar. The so-called prototype Ultimate Coordinator your older brother Canard doesn't have these genes due to it being a last minute addition, but he has everything else," Kisaka reported with a tone of distaste while Kira blinked in surprise before nodding in sudden understanding. _

"_So that is how I have been having some sort of sixth sense, I have wondered how I gotten it, but I understand now," Kira mentioned with a small relieved smile on his face. Cagalli smiled as well before squeezing Kira's hand and looking back at Kisaka. _

"_Kisaka did you find anything further on Canard, like is he even alive and stuff like that?" she asked with a frown, and was surprised at the angry frown appearing on the face of the usual calm and collected colonel. _

"_Yes I found plenty of stuff about him, but not all of it from Mendel, in fact the data I did find at Mendel filled in some holes of some information I had from my brief time serving in Orb Intelligence. First of all, your mother Via never knew that Doctor Hibiki used Canard as a test-subject. In fact she believed him to have died thanks to miscarriage, but she didn't for the good Doctor only let her believe that for he took Canard right out of Via's womb while she was sleeping and used it as a source of material for clones so he could test the Ultimate Coordinator Project without worrying about killing any of his children. So after repeated failures he managed to prefect it enough that he took Canard out stasis were he had kept him for a few months and put him through it," Kisaka said taking a small breath and looked over at the two to see them really into the story. _

"_I am going to get off track here but it is important to get some sort of background. Anyways moving on when Canard lived through the artificial womb very well with the majority of the planned genetic modifications he then took you Lord Kira out of Via's womb to start making you the first full Ultimate Coordinator. This time though somehow Via found out about it and challenged Ulen with it. Of course her husband refused to turn away and he continued on with the project no matter what Via tried to tell him. About a few month later both of you where born with Cagalli born at Mendel's General Hospital and Kira via the artificial womb at the GARM facility. Ulen at this time went through a sort of epiphany since Kira nearly died during the treatment process and he arrived at the Hospital with Kia and apologized to Via. He promised Via that the Ultimate Coordinator Project would be shut-down for Ulen realized the cost of such a project, he also came clean about the fate of Canard. For Canard had been taken in by a nice Mendel family, the Pars, with had connections to GARM, since Ulen's mindset at the time considered him a failure," Kisaka continued his story but paused to take another breath and flipped his notebook to the next page of notes. _

"_It was around this time that Blue Cosmos arrived at the colony which had somehow found out about the project. They stormed the GARM facility and killed the vast majority of the staff as well as the various parents looking to make their children Coordinators, and started to look through the records there. Thankfully the Hibikis had been meeting the Pars and Canard at this time so they avoided the slaughter at the GARM. It was only thanks to a warning they received from a friend that they found out about it. Ulen then told the Pars to get Canard out of the colony, and then told Via to get you two out while he went back to GARM and activate the self-destruct. Via protested this but Ulen knew he had to do something to make up for his tunnel vision on the results of the Ultimate Coordinator Project," Kisaka once again paused before sighing knowing the story is going to get a bit darker, before he continued on. _

"_Via took the two of you to the hotel that her sister, your Aunt Caridad, was staying in since she had been there to help Via through her pregnancy and her unruly marriage. There she gave Caridad Kira since Via knew that Blue Cosmos would be looking for a women with two infants not two women each with an infant. Caridad would return to her husband and the rest of their family living at Copernicus City, while Via went to Orb for one of her friends had married into the Attha Family there. Via then gave her friend, the Lady Serenity, Cagalli before she left knowing that she had to keep moving, she finally returned to GARM which did not get destroyed by the facility's self-destruct. There she found that Blue Cosmos had unleashed a poison gas throughout the colony for they didn't find what they were looking for and wanted to make sure that the children could not be easily hidden in the colony itself. There she placed her diary which she had written all about her little adventure, but before she could complete what Ulen had started destroying the facility she was found by Blue Cosmos agents. Before she could be captured by the agents and revealing were she had hidden the children, she opened the face-plate of her normal suit letting the gas kill her," Kisaka finished with a frown looked at the shocked and saddened faces of the twins. Cagalli shook her head with tears starting to trail down her face before she looked up at Kisaka. _

"_What about Canard? You didn't mention what happened to the Pars?" Cagalli asked in a saddened voice, jolting Kira out of his own thoughts as he nodded in agreement. Kisaka sighed at this before taking out yet another small note-book out of his uniform jacket pocket. This one however looked older and more aged then the previous one. _

"_All of that I managed to find out by reading some Via's diary and looking through the security footage of the GARM facility. However like I mentioned earlier what I found out at GARM filled in some large holes of some other information that I had kept from my days in Orb Intelligence. I don't know what exactly happened to the Pars, but I do know that Canard somehow managed to get into the hands of the Atlantic Federation. There he would undergo several years of brutal testing and be trained to be a Special Operative for them. However he would then somehow be handed over to the Eurasian Federation and assigned to their Special Operations Unit X most specifically the then Commodore Emile Delancy, who instead looking at Canard as a weapon or something to be used and thrown away like the Atlantic Federation would, he looked at Canard as a boy who needed someone to guide him. That is all I really know but I do know Canard is still alive and part of some sort Black Project the Eurasians are running," Kisaka finished with a sigh looking over at the two who only nodded pleased to hear that their brother was indeed still alive. _

"_Thank you Kisaka, is there anything else?" Cagalli asked after several moments of recovering from the shocks she had received during this strange briefing. Kisaka only sighed before he leaned back and eyed the two. _

"_Yes we did managed to find the remains of Via, and several of the staff. The staff we buried at the colony itself, but Via's remains we brought back with us. What would you like to do with them?" Kisaka asked with a frown shocking the teens once more. However Cagalli looked thoughtful before nodding. _

"_Kisaka can you arrange for them to be burned like my mother… I mean Lady Serenity was, we can have a final funeral for her after the war is over?" Cagalli asked looking at Kisaka who nodded at this. Since Orb was an island nation they like many other island nations over time did not bury their dead instead burned the remains for spreading the ashes either over the water around the islands or even bury the ashes themselves. _

"_Yes I agree we will have some sort of late funeral for our mother after this is all over. I hope she can final some need peace with this," Kira mentioned agreeing with Cagalli. Kisaka nodded at this before turning and grabbing the bag that was being carried by one of his team. _

"_Anyways this is all we could retrieve from what we believe was the house the Hibiki's stayed in, as well as several other stuff we found around GARM," Kisaka mentioned setting the bag on the table, before he got up from the seat. _

"_Thank you Kisaka, you may go. But please tell us if you hear anything about Canard through your old Intelligence channels," Cagalli said looking up from the bag at Kisaka. _

"_Yes Milady! I shall. Let's go," Kisaka replied with a salute before leading his team out of the lounge leaving the two siblings alone. After a brief moment of silence Kira got up and walked up to look out the large window that looked out to the outside. It was one reason why it was Kira's favorite. Cagalli after taking a few moments to collect herself got up and stood beside her brother. _

"_Finally we known the whole true, and one day we shall find Canard and bring him back," Kira mentioned with a soft sad smile as he watched the flowing debris that surrounded and protected the Factory. Beside him Cagalli only nodded before looking out at the debris and the stars as well. _

-o-End Flashback-o-

However with what could only be luck and destiny the three Hibiki Siblings would be reunited sooner then anyone thought. For Canard was on board the ship they the twins were watching as it docked in its assigned docking berth. The two were quite surprised to receive the message from Admiral Gloval telling them about Canard being on the ship. What was even more surprising was that Canard knew all about the Ultimate Coordinator Project as well as whom his real parents happened to be. It was quite a surprise for the twins, and they both wondered how he knew.

"This is just unreal. If I was told about this after we were told by Kisaka, I would just think it was some sort of story or lie. But the Admiral didn't even know what Kisaka found at GARM nor did he know about Canard. So it has to be true," Cagalli mentioned with a frown as she watched the docking arms locked onto the damaged ship.

"Yes I would think it is Fate that Canard found his way to us by himself," Kira mentioned with a sigh and finally turned away from the view-port.

"Anyways let's go meet our estranged older brother and found about his story shall we," Kira mentioned as he walked away. Cagalli only nodded before following Kira out of the observation room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meeting Room 2-A  
The Factory  
Ten Minutes Later_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After making sure the _Ortigia _was secured and everything was taken care of there, Canard let an officer in Orb uniform lead him to meet with his siblings. He had been shocked to find that both of them are part of the Peacekeeper Faction. Granted he knew that Cagalli was the heir to the Orb ruling family, but he did not know that Kira was actually alive. The information he received had mentioned he died protecting the _Archangel _but he indeed lived through it finding himself on the PLANTs where he received the Freedom G-Weapon from Lacus Clyne. With a shake of his head Canard stopped by a door where the Orb officer stopped in front of.

"Here we go Lord Canard, both Lady Cagalli and Lord Kira waiting for you in this meeting room," the officer mentioned with a wave of his hand. Canard nodded but suddenly stopped when he realized what the officer called him.

"Wait! Lord? What are you calling me that?" he asked confused and a little embarrassed at this title. The officer simply smiled and lightly chuckled before shaking his head.

"Well sir, you are the brother to Lady Cagalli. Since Lady Cagalli is lawfully the rightful heir to Lord Uzumi even though she is adopted, and you are her biological brother your title would be Lord it is the same with Lord Kira," the officer explained with a small smile. Canard only shook his head at this but understood.

"Alright then let's do this," he replied with a deep breath as he got ready mentally to seeing his lost two siblings. The officer simply nodded before knocking on the door after this he waited for a long moment and opening it to let Canard in. With yet another deep breath Canard steadied himself before finally walking into the room and looked around to see two young teens looking at him with similar eyes to his own. He never noticed the door closing behind him he only watched the two teen he knew to be his younger sister and brother. As he inspected the two he noticed the two were wearing similar uniforms, a uniform he knew from various intelligence briefings that is only worn by members of the ruling family of Orb when doing military duties and higher-ranking officers of Orb's Military. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts as the silence between the three was broken when Cagalli started sobbing and launched herself at Canard to embrace him surprising both boys. Canard blinked in surprise at this before smiling softly as he returned the hug and making eye contact with Kira to see him smiling as well with tears in his eyes.

"Come on Kira you know want to as well," Canard said with a smile waving at him with his free arm. Kira only laughed before joined the hug between the three siblings. The three siblings stayed like this for several moments as they cried together, but soon the three recovered and sat down to talk. Kira started the discussion with a sad smile as he handed Canard another picture, similar to one now owned by Kira and Cagalli, of their real mother Via Hibiki.

"Here you go Canard. Cagalli and I already have pictures of Mother, so I believe you would like one as well," he said with the same sad smile. Canard gasped at this and took the picture from Kira and stared at it. It showed his mother Via Hibiki standing smiling as she carried a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket, that Canard knew to be Kira.

"Thank you. I only knew her name and had a vague description of her," Canard replied with a sad tearful smile as he gently caressed the image of his mother. Both Cagalli and Kira only nodded at this with equal sad smiles, knowing that while the two of them had wonderful adopted mothers to care for them Canard had no one so that picture would be more important to him then the twins.

"Anyways both Kira and I have been wondering how you knew about us and the Ultimate Coordinator project?" Cagalli asked with a frown after a few peaceful moments of reflections between the three. Canard blinked in surprise at this but only sighed and nodded as he sat the picture down in front of him.

"Well Cagalli, I was told by my mentor and commander Rear Admiral Emile Delancy for he is the brother of Mrs. Pars who took me in when I was an infant. So he knew some stuff about it, and after the death of the Pars he looked into how they died. Somehow he managed to find out about me and managed to get me away from the Atlantic Federation. Before he was reassigned to JOSH-A to take over its defenses, he sat me down and told me what all he managed to find about my past. He managed to get your names somehow and the name of my real mother. He also told me all about the Project and how I came to be included in it. I really don't know how he managed to get all that information but somehow he did," he said shaking his head with a sigh at the memory of his father figure.

"I have a lot to thank Emile for, he managed to get away from those damn monsters of the Atlantic Federation, he also gave me the love I desperately craved," he continued with a sad sigh as he looked over at his brother and sister. Suddenly he chuckled and looked over at Kira with a smile.

"He also stopped me from making a very large mistake. You see when I was with the Atlantic Federation, I was told I was a failure and only a failed product. It made me think that I was indeed a failure. It all came to a head when I managed to escape from them and ran away from the testing facility. Of course I didn't make it far, but before I was recaptured I meet a man who told me that if I didn't want to be a failure anymore I should find the real Ultimate Coordinator and kill him to become the complete Ultimate Coordinator. Therefore I had this thought for the next year and threw myself into training so I could stop being the failure I thought I happen to be. This was only till Emile managed to get me away from those bastards and starting to the complete opposite of them that I started to turn away from that mindset. In fact when he heard of my mindset he started to get me away from it, mentioning that I was no failure. No one is a failure especially if they had no control over what made us a failure. Therefore my mindset began to change once more to something better and more healthy. I really owe Emile for starting that," Canard finished with a sad smile as he eyed the wide-eyed Kira who after a moment shook his head with an equal smile on his face. While Cagalli look kind of thoughtful as she stared at Canard.

"Canard that man most likely knew who and what you where, which means he was either on staff at GARM or he was told about it from someone who was," Cagalli mentioned looking thoughtful making the two boys look at her in surprise before almost as one they started to nod in agreement with their sister. Canard blinked suddenly as he nodded again as he remembered something.

"Yes you are right in fact I just remembered he did mentioned he had been on staff for the GARM facility. He is a Coordinator for when I tried to fight him he was way better and just kept avoiding my attacks," Canard mentioned with a frown. Cagalli and Kira looked at him with equal frowns as they thought about his statement.

"Alright then that means he was trying to get you to kill Kira, therefore he was either against the project from the start or he does not want someone like Kira alive to foil any plans he may have in the future. Canard would you remember him if you saw him again?"Cagalli asked with a frown looking over at her older brother, who looked shocked at her statement but nodded in agreement.

"Yes I have a very good photographic memory, which is one thing that those bastards at that laboratory gave me that I enjoy. I could easily find that guy. Anyways that is enough serious talk, let's start talking about our lives shall we," Canard mentioned with a smile leaning back in his seat as the two younger siblings laughed before nodding in agreement before Cagalli started to talk about her live. Canard himself just smiled as he started to listen to his younger sister described her lives, and finally Canard knew that he found the peace he sought for so long. He was finally home.

**-o-Fin-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well Folks! NaNoWriMo is almost finished that November 30th finish line is just around the corner, so prepare for an update bonanza as I rush to get 50 Thousand Words. Though I may go over it as I really want to get this story done before November 30th instead of last year where I was at 50K and was not finished. This shall not happened this time. I really want to finish this story if it is the last thing I do.

Moving on, we have Canard Pars as the older brother to Cagalli and Kira. But it does make sense, and I really enjoy doing it. We also explore what really happened during the fateful day when Cagalli and Kira got separated. Also I do believe it is canon that Caridad and Via are sisters, for I think it mentions it in the official time-line. I also further explore Canard's change from canon Canard to my version of him. I personally enjoy this version of him instead of the moody canon Canard.

Other then that I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of fluff and comfort. No worries we shall return to the war next chapter. Enjoy the Omake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #6  
The Big Brother Talk (aka Poor Athrun)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a heartfelt sigh of relief Athrun Zala sat down in a comfy chair in the Factory's main pilot lounge, he like many of the other Peacekeeper Faction mobile suit pilots had just finished a long drawn-out simulation exercise. Therefore he like the other pilots was relaxing in the pilot lounge after the long exercise. However he was suddenly confused when no one followed him into the lounge, granted there were other rooms in the over-all pilot lounge but there should have been some other pilots coming in the same room. With a frown he looked around wondering where everyone went, and suddenly relaxed when he saw Kira along the young man he knew to be his new-found older brother Canard Pars come walking into the room. However he soon frowned to see both of them were eying him with small frown on their so similar faces.

"Hello Athrun. I think it's time that we have a small talk with you about Cagalli," Kira mentioned as he came up behind Athrun's chair. Athrun meanwhile suddenly realized what was going on and started to mentally cursed for he heard what happened to Dearka when Kira along with Commander La Flagga gave him a similar talk. Of course he never expected Kira to give him, one of his best friends, a big-brother talk, but on the other hand Kira did know a few things about him from their time at Copernicus City so it would make sense for him to do so.

"Oh crap," Athrun cursed out-loud eying to the two older brothers as they grinned evilly at him. This was not going to be fun. Not fun at all. He could only whimper as the two brothers advanced ruthlessly onto him.

**-o-End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Poor Athrun. I really feel sorry for him. /laughs/

Anyway once-more I ask for reviews, I really need the feedback folks. I don't care if I am getting reviews saying this sucks, or this is great. Just please I need some reviews. /double puppy dog look/ PLEASE!


	7. Phase Six: Expanding the Toolbox

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Prepare for War by Dragon Force**

**Phase Six: **Expanding the Toolbox

_Rear Admiral Emile Delancy of the Eurasian Federation was one of the few combined Earth Alliance admiralty who were not against coordinators in general and did not have any bias for them. In fact he would take on a young Coordinator Soldiers as a sort of combined apprentice and adopted son, teaching the young man about everything he may need to know. However sadly the Rear Admiral would be KIA during the Battle of JOSH-A thanks to the surprising addition of the Cyclops System. He was clearly one of the most honorable Alliance Admirals of the war..._

_- Take from __Minor Figures of the Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Secondary Briefing Room  
The Factory  
August 6, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the secondary briefing and meeting rooms of the Factory a small section of the overall command council of the Peacekeeper Faction meet in the small room. The leader of the meeting was once more Jose Weaver along with several notable engineer and scientist types of the entire Faction. This group was meeting to see about improving the Faction's chances against the overwhelming might of both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT Forces. Vice Admiral Henry Gloval looked around the room to see all the most major figures of the Faction were now in the room and turned his attention to Jose.

"Mister Weaver, I do believe all of us are now here. Therefore would you like to start this meeting now," he said looking over the engineer who could only nod before taking his place at the front of the room looking over at the gathered figures.

"Very well like of all you know I am Jose Weaver, but I don't believe you all know some of my friends up here, therefore I shall introduce them one by one and what their specific specialty happens to be. First up myself like everyone knows I am majorly a ship engineer, though I do dabble into other specializations, like mobile suits and stuff like it. Next we have Doctor Alan Sheppard whose has a doctorate in Psychics, and an expert in weaponized anti-matter, he is fact the main designer behind the Lohengrin Cannons. Next up we have Miss Erica Simmons who is a noted engineer for Morgenroete and is the woman behind the entire Astray series of mobile suits. Then we have newcomer Doctor Erin Hansen who is the woman behind the miniaturized Lightwave Shields equipped on the Hyperion G-Weapons and on the _Ortigia_. We also have Jessica Drake here who is expert on Quantum Computers and is the creator of the Quantum Communications which all of our ships now use to keep in contact with each other. We also have another newcomer, Lieutenant Nina Purpleton who is a mobile suit engineer for the Eurasian Federation and the commander of the Tender _Altair _of the Operation X Raiders. Finally we have someone is not really a pure engineer Ryan Taylor who is an expert in mines and some dirty traps," Jose continued introducing the gathered people standing with him at the front of the room. He looked around to see the various people in the room were giving the group their full attention.

"To start this little combined briefing and think-tank I would like to tell about a personal project of mine that I started and with the help Doctor Hansen finished only yesterday. Allow me to introduce you all to the _Medusa_," he said with a large smile inputting a few commands into the controls in front of him and turned to look at the large monitor at the front of the room as it displayed a set of schematics of what at first looks to be an Alliance _Drake _Class Escort, and at a more through look a complete different ship.

"The _Medusa _is indeed the same _Drake _Class Escort that my work crews retrieved almost intact from the debris around the Factory. I started my planned modifications to the ship by completely rebuilding the interior of the vessel, in fact if someone who has serve on _Drake _Class ships a lot in the past would get hopelessly lost since I have completely redid the interior layout of the ship. Next I have rebuilt the ship's missile pods, two of them into small hangers for mobile suits each complete with their own catapults. The other two were at first going to be yet another pair of hanger pods, but with the arrival of the _Ortigia _and her crew to the Factory along with Dr. Hansen these pods become something entirely different. Observe," Jose explained as the monitor started to show various shots of the new ships interior which too many in the audience who have served on _Drake _Class ships knew to be completely different then anything they were used to. However as he finished his description an animated diagram started to be displayed on the monitor replacing the previous shown schematics on the screen. This animated diagram showed the _Medusa _with two enlarged pods replacing the old upper missile pods. While they were similar sized to the bottom pair they were shaped completely different. There was also something replacing the forward CIWS mount of a normal _Drake _Class Escort. However soon the audience's attention were drawn directly to the pods as the animation started showing them opening like a box being opened and three arm looking devices emerged before extending themselves. The forward mounted device extended itself as well, before the audience was suddenly shocked as a shield formed between the deployed devices.

"Basically the _Medusa _has a full 360-degree Lightwave Shield that I have code-named the Aegis Shield. It allows the ship to face off with vastly superior ships easily. Also the _Medusa _sports a new main beam cannon replacing its mid-ship CIWS mounted while two railgun turrets have been added to sides of the ship above the torpedo launchers which I have left pretty much alone. Any questions?" Jose finished as the animation stopped again showing various close-up schematics for various sections of the ship, before finally shutting off as he finished his speech. The audience where clearly shocked and finally Admiral Gloval himself shook off the shock before standing up from his seat.

"Yes Mister Weaver, I have a few questions for you. First who is going to command her? Secondly, how large is the mobile suit complement for the ship since those hanger pods don't look big enough for too many mobile suits? Lastly, how are you going to power the shield since a normal ship's reactor, especially a _Drake _Class, would not be able to power not only that shield but its extra weapons?" the experienced Admiral asked with a frown looking over at the engineer. Jose in response blinked but shrugged at his questions.

"Well my XO Joseph Drake has volunteered to command her; the mobile suit complement is actually only two machines. As for the power requirements, well I have replaced its reactor with a prototype lightweight nuclear reactor with an N-Jammer Canceler that the Operation X folks managed to...liberate from the Alliance during one of their convoy raids. With that out the way are there any further questions for me about the _Medusa_, before I go on?" Jose explained with a shrug while he smiled evilly as he explained the new reactor. A few members of the audience chuckled at his choice of words, while others shook their heads in shock. Admiral Gloval only shook his head at this before sitting back down. With a nod at this and the silence Jose turned his attention back to the overall audience once more.

"Alright before I call one of these fine individuals up here to speak I would like to mention that the new _Sheppard _Class ship the **_Vindicator_** has finally been finished as of early this morning. Like many already aware Commander Lisa Hayes has been chosen to command the new ship and has been spent the day picking her crew for the ship. For the next few days she and her new crew would be going through some training simulations to get them used to the new ship. Hopefully we can get all the bugs out before the next major operation. With this final notice out of the way do believe it is it for me," Jose mentioned looking up at Commander Hayes in the audience who smiled and nodded her head at him while the others politely clapped for her assignment. With a returning nod Jose turned to look over at the gathered engineers and scientists by him.

"Chief Simmons, Lieutenant Purpleton you two want to go next?" he asked looking at the two mobile suit engineers, who only nodded at the invitation. The two women got up from their seats, and took Jose's place who himself turned and sat down in a seat next to Dr. Hansen. Erica stepped up to the monitor controls and inputted a few commands before she took podium at the front of the briefing room.

"Thank you Jose. Now first I would like to mention that my small little mobile suit factory is fully up and running with a production rate of six mobile suits every week. While the factory at the _Ame-No-Mihashira _Space Station shall producing a similar amount around the same time, though we would need to direct some ships to pick-up any finished mobile suits there. The majority of those machines would be used for the defense of the station and only about one or two would be sent here. Therefore I directed the Factory staff there to produce the more advanced Astray Commandos and Cannons for us if we need them while my factory here shall produce normal M1 models unless requested to build one of the advanced models. Also I would like to report that the small Morgenroete Facility located at Copernicus City has managed to get a similar factory line done and are now producing Astrays as needed. This is in just in case we have to retreat from the Factory for any reason, and would allow us to keep a dedicated source of replacement machines if we need it. Therefore any losses we suffer can be easily taken of within days, though the main issue would be pilots," Erica Simmons reported as a few images of the mentioned mobile suit factory were displayed on the monitor as well as images from the factories from the Space Station and Copernicus City, before it went black once more. After a few moments of excited chatter from the gathered personal in the room, Erica nodded before turning to look at the former Eurasian engineer who nodded herself and took the Morgenroete engineer's spot at the podium after typing out a few of her own commands into the controls for the monitor.

"Alright folks, I like to introduce you all to the Angel," she started off as a series of schematics for a mobile suit was displayed on the monitor. A few of the audience look surprised at this but held their tongues.

"Let me give you a small history lesson about this machine. As many of you aware the Eurasia Federation started its own mobile suit project a few months ago, which ended up as the Hyperion G-Weapon. Like the original G-Weapons produced by Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian engineers started to design and build a mass production version of its prototype machine. However sadly the entire project was closed down after the Earth Alliance's Joint Armament Summit in early July, which has the Eurasian Federation starting to produce the Atlantic Federation designed Dagger series machines instead of further mass produced machine. Therefore the Angel was half-finished at the time and put in storage. Thankfully I managed to take a set of the Angel schematics with me when the Operation X Group went rouge. With the help of Chief Simmons of Morgenroete my team has started to finish the Angel, though sadly we don't think it will be ready for some time. We hope however to have a prototype unit ready in about a month or so," Lieutenant Purpleton went on explaining a bit of history to the gathered audience before her. The group of them look pretty much impressed with the new mobile suit. Jose once again stood up and stood at the side of the Eurasian Lieutenant.

"Is there any questions for Lieutenant Purpleton?" he asked looking around at the officers and major figures of the faction. However no questions were asked and Nina simply nodded before sitting down once more. Jose looked over at the group before eying Doctor Sheppard who only nodded in understanding and getting up from his own seat.

"Doctor Sheppard and I will now go over a combined project the two us have recently started. Doctor won't don't you explain?" Jose asked before returning to his seat leaving the Doctor up at the podium. The Doctor shrugged and walked up to a covered easel that sat along one side of the room, and carried it over to the podium before sitting down next to the podium.

"Thank you Jose, like he mentioned earlier I am Doctor Alan Sheppard, and I have doctorate in Physics. However before I start I would like give you all a brief overview my recent history. Like Jose mentioned I was behind the introduction of the Lohengrin Positron Cannons equipped to the Alliance's _Archangel _and the Orb _Izumo _Class ships. However while I did work for the Atlantic Federation in the past I had been hired by Morgenroete about little under three years ago. While I have worked mainly with weaponized Anti-Matter, I have also worked on a personal project of mine a new stealth system similar to the already good Mirage Colloid Cloak. With the help of Jose I have made great progress on it. Basically this new cloak is vastly superior to Mirage Colloid due to several reasons, one of most major is that unlike the mirage colloid particles can not be detected, it also does not have a set time-limit allowing this new cloak to be used different from Mirage Colloid. Though I do admit it has its own series of downsides. Any questions?" he explained throwing off the cover of his easel to show a series of diagrams and charts. One showed the weakness of a Mirage Colloid particle and as well as its strengths. Another diagram showed a representation of whole the new cloak system worked in comparison to the mirage colloid cloak. The audience looked shocked at this before a few started to talk at once before Admiral Gloval silenced them with a raised hand and pointed at the first person, who happened to be Captain Vincent Grant the commander of the _Loki _the only warship currently equipped with a Mirage Colloid cloak, that the Peacekeeper Faction knew of anyways.

"Doctor, you mentioned this new cloak of yours is different then Mirage Colloid Cloak. How different are we talking about here?" he asked with a frown eying the various diagrams on the easel.

"Well Captain Grant, the Mirage Colloid Cloak uses particles to cloak objects, however my cloak is quite different. For instead of spreading particles like Mirage Colloid, it acts similar to Phase Shift and is built into the frame of the object instead of spreading particles. Does that answer your question Captain?" he explained with a small smile on his face, pleased with his work. Vincent Grant only nodded but soon looked thoughtful before grinning evilly.

"One more question Doctor. Do you think you can equip the _Loki _and its Blitz Daggers with this new cloak of yours?" Captain Grant asked after a few moments of thought. Doctor Sheppard looked surprised before he too looked thoughtful before mumbling something under his breath and finally nodded.

"The _Loki _would be easy, butyour Daggers would be a bit harder to do, though I have started to see about equipping a mobile suit with it. After I am done there I can equip the _Loki _or any other ship with the new cloak. Anymore questions?" he explained looking at Captain who looked both pleased and not at his explanation. However no one else stood up to ask anything there the Doctor nodded before looking over at Jose to silently ask him something but Jose shook his head in disagreement. Sheppard sighed at this before turning back to the room at large.

"Very well that is all for now, I thank you all for your patience. Jose?" he said with a small bow and turned to walk back to his seat picking up his display easel as he went. Jose once more got up and walked to the podium before looking over at the audience and then along the group up front, before smiling and looking at the young man at the end who looked kind of out of place.

"Mister Taylor you want to explain your project now?" he asked the young man who looked shocked before nodding and getting up from his seat and took his place at the podium before looking around at the audience a little nervous at the various people before sighing.

"Alright everyone unlike the rest of these people up here I am not a real engineer nor do I carry a doctorate. However what I am is a sneaky son-of-bitch, as my ma used to call me. With some needed input from both Doctor Sheppard, and Mister Weaver, I started a project to help protect the Factory from further attacks. Basically I equipped a series of mines and automated gun-platforms that our main ammunition factory has been cranking out for the last few days with Mirage Colloid Cloaks and Doc Sheppard's new cloak system. This allows our defenses to be virtually undetectable by attacking enemy ships. I have also started to work on several further projects in conjunction with both Doc Sheppard and Mister Weaver but as yet we have not finished with them at all. We have also started to produce a series of Jammer Platforms that are equipped with both an N-Jammer and yet another new invention the Mirage Colloid Radar Jammer which will be seeded through the debris so we can keep the Factory hidden if we need to. That is just about it folks, any questions at all?" he asked looking around at the various people in the room that was silent as a tomb. However after a few moments of silence Captain Grant finally got up and looked over at the audience before looking up at the younger man at the podium.

"Mister Taylor, you mean to tell me you put Mirage Colloid on mines, and some sort of automated gun-platforms, not to mention using it to jam radar?" he asked eying the young man at the podium who suddenly looked confused at where this conversation was going.

"Yes it was majorly my idea. Is there any particular reason you asked that Captain Grant?" he said asking in return looking clearly confused.

"I really can not believe the Alliance engineers thought of that. They thought up the _Loki _and the Blitz Dagger, but they never even thought up to use Mirage Colloid elsewhere. Anyways my point Mister Taylor is that you are really a sneaky-son-of-a-bitch, your mother was right," the Captain said with a smile on his weathered face, making Taylor blush at the Captain's words, which was soon followed by laughter and applause from the group. Jose laughed himself from his position sitting next to Doctor Hansen. After several moments the laughter and clapping stopped making the room quiet once more.

"Anyways anything other questions for me?" Taylor asked still a little red in the checks from his blushing at the sheer approval of his ideas. However no one else stood up and Ryan Taylor simply nodded before leaving the podium to retake his seat. Jose shook his head before once more he retook the podium and looked around the room as well as the various scientists and engineers at the head of the briefing room's long conference table. He then looked at the last engineer, Jessica Drake with a large smile and waved her forward. The woman simply smiled back at the man and got up to take the podium herself before looking around the room.

"Hello everyone I am Jessica Drake, and I most likely would have the smallest presentation for you today. Like Jose said earlier I am reasonable for the Quantum Communication set-up equipped to our ships and mobile suits. The only thing I really need to report to you all is that finally every ship and mobile suit has finally be equipped with it. This system allows our units to talk to each other even through N-Jammer, even normal Radio jamming interference. I also like to mention that thanks to this link two ships like say the _Archangel _and the _Dominion _can link their defensive weapons together to make a larger network. Finally I like to finish this by mentioning I am currently looking into further uses of the link which hopefully shall give us some better stuff. With that out of the way thank you for listening," the blond-haired computer engineer reported before returning to her seat with another small smile aimed at Jose who only smiled back. Jessica like the rest of the Drake Family is one of Jose's biggest supporters on the Factory not counting his own personal force of techs, that has followed him since the beginning. Jose got up for most likely the final time for the meeting and retook the podium before taking out a small notecard which had some notes on it.

"That is just about it folks, but before I end this meeting I will like mention a couple more things that we are working on. The first is that we are working to equip a pair of stripped down Strike Daggers with Doctor Sheppard's new cloak, which shall take a while. Hopefully once that is done we can turn to the Blitz Daggers, and equip them like that. Secondly we have started some further research into further anti-matter based weapons. Last we shall continue to see about expanding our tool-box of abilities and surprises for our enemies. Thank you that is all folks," Jose said with a small bow towards the audience before walking up to one of his techs who entered the room through a back-door to the room. The two started to talk quietly while Admiral Gloval got up and took the podium before looking around at the gathered faces around the table.

"Alright everyone, hopefully this only the tip of the iceberg of any new abilities or tools our hard-working engineers and scientists came comes out with. However remember that no matter how fancy our weapons or abilities may be, it is only the crewman or solider behind it that really matters. I thank you all for attending this briefing and you are dismissed," the Admiral finished with a soft smile releasing the various officers and leaders gathered around the table. The group then started to get up and filter out of the room towards whatever they needed to do after this. Admiral Gloval waited till the group left before turning to look at Jose who had finished his talk with the tech and now approached him looking grave at something or another.

"So its official then Jose?" the Admiral asked gravely knowing what exactly the talk was about. Jose only sighed before looking around to see the rest of the group had left the room behind.

"Yes Admiral. We just finished decoding the message we got from one of the Clyne Faction agents still in the PLANTs, they do indeed have information on Quantum Communications and have used it to develop a wireless control network for a system similar to the Alliance's Gunbarrels," Jose reported angrily for Quantum Communications was something he had helped develop alongside Jessica Drake therefore he took personal offense to someone stealing something from him.

"Is it true that they had it for a while then Jose?" the Admiral asked with an angry frown so similar to Jose's, who only flinched at this but nodded with a sigh.

"Yes they had it for months. Therefore it couldn't be anyone from either the Orb Remnant or your own Valkyrie Faction. It has to someone with the Clyne Faction, due to them going back and forth between the PLANTs and here, or someone on my crew. That narrows things down a bit, but still that is a lot of personal," Jose reported with an angry scowl for he didn't want to believe anyone from his crew being the traitor. Gloval simply sighed before sitting heavily in one of the conference table chairs.

"Have you talked to Captain Waltfield about this?" the Admiral asked rubbing his face wearily as he looked up to see Jose taking a chair as well.

"Yes when we received that first report yesterday afternoon. He has a few ideas on who the spy could be, and is getting a jaded eye on them. I just can not believe that this is the first we have heard about something leaking out," Jose replied with a nod of his head as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table something he only did when he was really worried about something or another.

"Was anyone of those possibles at the meeting just now?" the Admiral asked with a frown looking over at Jose, who blinked in surprise but shook his head in denial at the Admiral.

"No Admiral, even then I was careful and didn't allow Sheppard to say anything about his new Anti-Matter Weapon, or the other stuff he is looking at. Hopefully if there was a spy in the meeting they will only some info about Sheppard's new cloak which even then was not all of it. The only thingI am worried about being revealed is Taylor's cloaked defenses," Jose replied with a scowl on his face and made a face at the thought of something else getting leaked out. Gloval simply nodded before he flinched and wondered if he really should ask this but he really needed to know. He sighed and braced himself for the explosion.

"Jose I really hate to ask this, but is it possible that Miss Drake herself leaked it?" Gloval asked with a flinch and wasn't disappointed as Jose jumped up to his feet with his face red in anger, and was about to explode when he just sighed and his anger disappeared as if someone popped a balloon with a thin needle.

"No she was shocked as I was when that report arrived, and she was clearly angry over it as well, but I do know she is a great actress so I don't really know if its genuine. Therefore I had some trusted men watch her like a hawk just in case," Jose replied with a pained voice. Gloval simply nodded pleased that even though Jose was close to the woman that he made various arrangements to keep some eye on her just in case.

"I do think we have one or two ZAFT agents pretending to be civilians in the City-Block, they will most likely act as handlers for the spies inside our main establishment. If we can identify them perhaps we can get a lead that the spies happen to be," Jose mentioned after a few long moments of silence between the two men. Admiral Gloval simply nodded in agreement before he sighed and looked back at Jose.

"Jose I forgot to mention this before but before I arrived at this meeting I received a report from one the few agents I still have in the Alliance. As you know they managed to capture the Dreadnaught Prototype G-Weapon, however they managed to get Quantum Communication tech from its computer somehow. According to Captain Waltfield who I been talking to before the meeting, it shouldn't have that info there. So the Alliance has it too," Admiral Gloval mentioned with a frustrated sigh, not noticing Jose's face paling at it.

"That means that the Alliance also has access to DRAGOON Tech! Just great!" Jose said with a curse and took a deep breath to calm down. Gloval blinked in surprise before he waited till Jose recovered.

"Alright what in the world is this DRAGOON? For Waltfield mentioned it as well, though he didn't react as bad you did just now," the Admiral asked with a frown eying the engineer who only sighed before turning to look at the Admiral.

"DRAGOON is the system I mentioned earlier that is so similar to Gunbarrels, just wireless. Therefore if the Alliance has their hands on it they can upgrade their Gunbarrel Tech using the info they got for the DRAGOON System from the Dreadnaught. The reason Captain Waltfield was not really all that worried was that they most likely didn't have the second half of the planned DRAGOON system which is an advanced Computer System which allow a pilot who has low or no spatial awareness to control either Gunbarrel or DRAGOON Units. Not to mention there is a very small amount of people in the Alliance who can control any Wireless Gunbarrel Platform they produce. Even then it is still a very bad thing for the Alliance to have," Jose explained with an angry scowl on his face as he stared at the wall as if he could see through the entire Factory and towards the planet. Gloval simply flinched at this, but nodded anyways.

"Anyways let's now worry about this right now. Our people are most likely having a grand old time having fun. Let's go join them shall we," the Admiral said with a small smile as he got up from the chair and waved at the closed door. Jose simply snorted at but nodded in agreement for he too got up as well. The two men then made their own way out of the room and towards the City-Block to unwind from the tense conversation they just had. However even then both hoped that neither the Alliance or ZAFT managed to get any further developed tech from the Peacekeeper Faction. But for now they put that worry in the back of their minds and enjoy themselves.

**-o-Fin-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/stretches/ YEAH! Here is yet another chapter for your enjoyment folks. I really hope you shall enjoy this chapter. For there a lot of good stuff here, and we find out some key details on the Faction's Research and Development. Not to mention that the Sub-Plot that I have been planning for a while has started to make an appearance here.. It was supposed to be introduced a while ago, but I got tied up with other stuff I wanted to put in. Therefore it feels good to get this done here. For this who are wondering what Sub-plot I am talking about, well that is easy. I mean the stuff about a spy in the ranks of the Peacekeeper Faction. Since there should be at least one spy in the group since it is pretty large, and many would like to sell what they knew to whoever payed them more. I am not going to mention how many spies or agents there happen to be, but I will tell you it is not that many.

Moving onto some of the more juicy bits of tech I am introducing. Yes, I am in fact introducing something similar to the one from the Stargate SG-1 series. For according to canon Mirage Colloid can be detected in Destiny. Here I am having it somewhat able to be detected during the First War. Hence the reasoning behind me introducing a new cloak system. Also being introduced, (FINALLY!) is my Aegis Shield System which covers an entire ship with a Lightwave, (Read: Beam) shield. This is something I had planned to introduce ever since my time writing Honor of a Knight, therefore I am quite excited about introducing it. I hope everyone is going to enjoy it! Another major thing being introduced is cloak-able mines and automated gun-platforms another old idea from Honor brought to life here. Granted we not going to see much of it during the story, but there is something there. I still can not believe no-one thought of slapping Mirage Colloid onto mines. /shrug/ The final major piece of tech being introduced is a new mobile suit, which we should be hopefully introduced later though should have a major role in the Destiny story for this story. Anyway that just about it for major tech introductions.

Before I leave you all with my new Omake for this chapter, I would like to mention I have finally came up with a name for the entire series. This happens to be Diverging SEED Series. Which I think is the perfect name for the series. That's all folks its time to run into the next battle, which should be the first major outnumbered battle for the Faction. Till then enjoy the Omake Folks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #7**

**Spying Hijinks**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one the many alleys of the Factory's somewhat small City-block, two people met up. One a tall gentlemen with long flowing blond hair, the other a small short lady who had what looked to be dark gray hair tied into a bun above her head however her features where hidden to the blond-haired man for the woman stayed in the shadows provided by the tall walls that surrounded the alley like a protective embrace on said alley.

"What have you to report Agent P?" the woman asked in somewhat snobbish British accent that made the man flinch but hid it from the lady.

"Madam M, there is nothing to really report at all. For I believe they have caught to me therefore cutting down the info they give me. I would expect myself to captured or taken out in the matter of days," the spy reported with an ashamed tone lacing his voice. The woman simply sighed before she shook her head.

"I see. May I ask how they managed to sniff you out this fast Agent P?" the woman known to the spy as Madam M asked with a small snarl in her voice. The man simply flinched once more at this but took a deep breath and took a step back.

"Well I think it was because I had that bad lasagna the other night Madam, for it gave such gas that they could smell me all the way to the Moon perhaps," the Agent responded with a fearful twitch of his face, and a curse for he knew what was going to happen next. The woman growled low in her throat before she reached out and grabbed the man by the throat.

"You mean the lasagna that I carefully and lovely baked for you Agent P, as a reward for your last report? Which means to me and tells me as well that I am a very bad cook," the woman said with a low growl sounding voice that made the spy gulp in fear, as he tried not make himself choke with the woman grabbing his throat.

"Yes Madam, that lasagna," the spy reported with a fearful voice and wondered if this was the end for him, making him not able ever to have anymore lasagna. The woman finally sighed before letting the poor spy go.

"Very well perhaps I am a poor cook. Anyways we need to get you out here Agent P. Therefore head to this safe-house and stand-by for further orders," the woman ordered with a frown. The man sighed and only nodded before taking the piece of paper the woman was now holding out and left the alley behind him. He was now very thankful that he made it through alive and now no longer had to suck up to the people on this damn facility. With another sigh of relief he crossed the street and towards the first step of his departure from this cursed place, the place where no lasagna was ever made. It was poor murder for the poor spy.

**-o-End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/cross-eyes/ OKAY! I really don't know where the hell this piece of insanity came from. But I blame the All-Nighter I am writing this in, as well as all the Caffeine I have been drinking. Anyways see guys later.

**EDIT (12/25/10): **Sorry folks on how late this is. It was supposed to be loaded weeks ago but I just got busy writing and forgot to upload it. Therefore it shall be a good christmas present for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Also I like to announce that yes I did manage to win NaNoWriMo and I shall be posting the next two chapters in the days ahead. I really want to see about getting at least the majority of this story done before the New Year. So expect some further updates. Also I am going to join the JanNoMo or whatever it is called which has you has either starting a new story or already finishing an already started one. If you haven't guess I am going to try to see about finishing Angelic Dawn for this. With that out of the way time for me to get some sleep. Once again Merry Christmas and I shall see you all in the days ahead.


	8. Phase Seven: Ill Tidings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Author's Note (READ THIS):  
**

**I decided to make this story completed and make a Part Two hence the titled of the story has been changed to Resolution Part One. This comes about after deciding to go through with Camp NaNoWriMo for June. Since I can finish a story that I have already started according to some people I have talked with. I however decided not to do this and start up a second part of the story to get around those rules anyways, makes things a bit easier in the long run. Therefore, this story is officially completed now and Part Two is now in the works. Hopefully I can strectch it out to fifty thousand words for I don't believe the reminder of the story well be that long. **

**Anyhow, that is about it. OH!  
**

**Alongside writing Part Two I am going to be going back and editing some of these old chapters for a couple reasons. One I think I have gotten better as a writer, and secondly I have decided to change a few things. So expect some changes in these chapters.  
**

**Thank you in advance and I shall see you all in Part Two!  
**

**- William R. Woods  
June 1, 2012AD  
**

**Chapter BGM is For You I'll Bring The Devil Down by Krypteria (OH YEAH POWER METAL ROCKS!) **

**Phase Seven:** Ill Tidings

_The Ayers Rocking Landing Operation is the first ever combined-arms Orbital Drop Operation, where not only large amount of mobile suits were dropped but troops as well, as well as transatmospheric warships with the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ Mobile Assault Groups. This shocked and surprised ZAFT thanks to the speed of the Operation and the general believe the Alliance will use its vast Naval Power to attack its interests in the Oceania Union. This was only the beginning of Alliance's Operation 8.8 and several other attacks happened concurrently with the landing operation..._

_- __Taken from __The Battles of the Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Admiral's Private Sitting Room  
The Factory  
Deep L4 Zone  
August 9, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While battle continued to rage on the planet for the Oceania Union the higher-ups command officers and staff of the Peacekeeper Faction watched some footage of the mentioned battles with grim faces in the Admiral's Private Sitting Room attached to his main offices. This footage was only of the beginning stages of the overall battle, and had just been received by the Faction. The group could only watch this footage with frowns and angry curses for it meant that things were now changing. With the Alliance in complete control of the planet, things will now turn back into space, which meant the entire gathered power of the Alliance will turn its attention to space. It was a sheer miracle that they received this footage due to the distance involved here. Once the footage ended Vice Admiral Henry Gloval could only sigh before looking over at Lieutenant Jon Ryan his main intelligence officer after the death of Commander Vasil Tannith during the Valkyrie Faction's Exodus from the Herschel Shipyards.

"Alright Jon what can you tell me about this?" the overall commander in charge of the Peacekeeper Alliance asked with a frown.

"Well sir, it looks like the Alliance employed an orbital drop operation in what our intelligence calls the Ayers Rock Landing Operation. For this operation the Alliance used the Ninth Autonomous Mobile Corp, as well as several specialist squadrons. Also included would be various Marine Infantry units being carried by new the landing dropships. This was only the beginning of the overall Operation, for at the same time the Alliance Fifth and Sixth Naval Fleets attack the coast of the Oceania Union. It was a nifty little operation and it surprised the hell out of ZAFT and its Oceania allies. While the battle is still going on, it does look like that is on the last legs," the intelligence officer reported with a shake of his head looking up from his notes. The command officers and various staff officers looked upset and shocked at this report for while they all detached from the Alliance they all knew what this meant for the overall war.

"I cannot believe the Alliance had in them for something like this. This Operation was just sheer tactical genius, and I am sure it indeed did shock the ZAFT forces in Oceania. Though what I am wondering is what happened to any surrendering ZAFT forces? I really don't want to hear of another Kaohsiung Massacre," Captain Andrew Waltfield the senior former ZAFT officer in the Peacekeeper Faction mentioned with a shake of his head looking over at the intelligence officer. He mentioned what happened to surrendering ZAFT forces after the successful Second Battle of Kaohsiung, were they got executed right then and there. It was an event that shocked many around the Earth Sphere, including the battle's supporting Republic of East Asia forces. Many of the gathered officers nodded in agreement with this.

"Well we won't know anything about the results of the battle for another few hours, hopefully nothing like that will happen, but then again Blue Cosmos is in general control of the Alliance," Lieutenant Ryan mentioned with a frown. A few of the other officers could only nod in agreement with this statement.

"Lieutenant Ryan, what is this I hear about full warships being dropped with the normal orbital drop forces?" another of the gathered officers, Captain Vince Grant of the _Loki_,asked with a frown. The intelligence officer could only sigh before inputting a command into the screen which he had shown the collected early footage of the battle he had received.

"From what I heard the Alliance dropped the entire 1st and 2nd Mobile Assault Groups, which includes something like two _Archangel _Class ships, and five _Odin _Class ships. The 1st was dropped right on top of Carpentaria which had already been targeted by a few of the Drop's Mobile Suit units. The 2nd was dropped onto the battle for Oceania's Capital Sydney," the officer reported as he showed some stills drawn from the earlier footage. Much of it was fuzzy and could barely made out but some were still recognizable as _Archangel _Class and _Odin _Class ships.

"Yeah they dropped a full squadron of Raider Full Specs on them. I feel sorry for the poor bastards at Carpentaria," Lieutenant Commander James Fokker mentioned with a shake of his head. The other officers could only nod in agreement with the Skull Squadron Commander, for the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec was a Limited Produced Counterpart to the GAT-X370 Raider G-Weapon.

"What does this mean for us and ZAFT Lieutenant?" Admiral Gloval asked after a few moments of silence between the officers.

"Well sir, already the Alliance Space Forces are mobilizing for some big operation, which of yet we have no intelligence on what it would be about. Luckily for us our agents still in the Earth Forces should be able to get us word of any attack on us with something like fifteen to twenty hour warning," Lieutenant Ryan reported with a frown looking down at this notes once more. Admiral Gloval only nodded at this report for he was not all that really surprised, since once the Earth secured it made sense for the Alliance to go after their enemies in space.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Alright everyone I want to see some forecasts and guesses on what the Alliance will do next. We need to know or predict what is going to happen next if we are going to weigh in on the next major operation for the Alliance. So let's get cracking folks," Admiral Gloval said looking around at the officers who all nodded at his orders before they broke off into smaller groups to discuss this. However meanwhile the Admiral could not shake the feeling of something bad was going to happen. He hoped it was only his paranoia, and not an avid predication of things to come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Admiral's Office  
The Factory  
August 11, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple days later found Admiral Gloval looking through various reports on his staffs predications on what the Alliance do next after securing the planet. Some were just plain ridiculous, why others where very creative in look. It was not much for there was not much the Alliance could go after in space, with only the Peacekeeper Faction and ZAFT the only major targets left. After a few more moments of reading the Admiral sighed before leaning back in his seat, and threw the report he was reading back onto his desk with a grumble of distaste. With a yawn Henry turned to look at the large windows that made up one wall of his office that showed the breathless view of the stars and the planet itself. At least what he could see through the heavy debris of the Deep L4 Zone anyways. He could only think of what happened in the past two days since word of the Battle of Carpentaria and Operation 8.8 arrived at the Factory along with the early footage of the mentioned battle. For the battle had finally ended after nearly three days of fighting and thankfully there was not yet another massacre for the former neutral nations of the Kingdom of Scandinavia and Equatorial Union, as well as the remains of the Oceania Government took the prisoners off the hands of the triumphant Atlantic Federation led forces. Many in the Faction believed that the reason Blue Cosmos allowed this to happen was that they now had bigger fish to fry in space, and besides they could come back after destroying the PLANT Homeland to finish the job with those prisoners. However not a single one of his officers could figure out what in the world the Alliance was preparing for, since it surely couldn't be an attack on the PLANTs or even on the Faction itself thanks to the forces involved. With another sigh the experienced Admiral turned his attention back to the various reports spread across his desk, however before he could even pick up another report his office door slammed open as his new aide Hilde Schbeiker and Lieutenant Jon Ryan stormed into his office surprising the Admiral with a case of déjà-vu.

"Sir! The Alliance! They are going to attack Copernicus City!" Lieutenant Ryan reported breathlessly with a pale and shocked face. Admiral Gloval jaw dropped in surprise before he recovered himself and started to curse, for this was something no-one would expect the Alliance to do. Copernicus City was neutral ground and its own nation in itself, not to mention it was not a valid military target at all. For it was mainly a civilian target, and had hardly no defenses of its own.

"Not good! Hilde! Get the Council together now! And start preparations for the entire Fleet to move out!" Gloval ordered with a snarl as he stood up from his seat before cursing once more watching as his aide saluted and rushed back out of the office. After a moment Admiral Gloval turned to look at Lieutenant Ryan with a frown.

"How good is this information and how did we get it?" he asked with a scowl as he mentally started to get himself ready for anything. The intelligence officer only shook himself from his shock before answering his Admiral.

"We got the information from our agent still with the Alliance, he managed to get it at a high-cost and is now on his way here. For he believes Alliance High-Command caught on to him thanks to his snooping around when he found this information," the Lieutenant reported with a grimace for this particular agent was one of the only ones they had so highly-placed in the Alliance Command Staff, but it was worth it. The Admiral only nodded at this before going over a few things in his head before stopping and looking back over at the Lieutenant.

"Wait a minute. You said he is coming here? With what?" Gloval asked with a thoughtful look on his face. The intelligence lieutenant looked shocked before retrieving his ever present note-book from a uniform pocket and read through his notes before looking back up at the Admiral with a confused look on his face.

"He didn't say sir, just that he was on his way," he reported with a frown wondering what the Admiral was getting at. The Admiral only scowled at this but before he could say anything further a communication rating ran in and handed the Lieutenant another message, who read it before blinking in suprising and shaking his head.

"Alright that answers that. According to this he managed to secure one of the new _Fox _Class Patrol Ships the _Goshawk _it looks like. He also asks if he could take the ship to Copernicus to warn them, and prepare them?" the Lieutenant asked looking up at the Admiral who only grinned and chuckled at this.

"Great minds do indeed think alike. Tell him he has permission, and that he better explain what happened to get himself a ship like that," the Admiral responded with another laugh making the intelligence officer shake his head before turning and to the still present communication rating and jotted down a quick message before handing it over to the man who saluted before running out of the office. As he so he nearly ran into a few of the Command Council Officers who he saluted again before running off once more.

"Sir, what gives? Miss Schbeiker said something important was going down?" Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga mentioned with a frown as he wondered into the large sitting room. The two Captains Ramius and Badgiruel walking alongside him frowning as well clearly wanting to know what in the world is going as well.

"Yeah she just told me to get the _Archangel _ready to deploy immediately and ran off before she could explain what is going on," Captain Murrue Ramius reported confusedly looking at the Admiral who blinked at their entrance before he smiled slightly and waved them along with the other present officers towards his Meeting Room.

"Lets take this to the meeting room for now, basically Copernicus City is apparently the Alliance's next target," he explained just as they entered the meeting room, the group almost as one stopped as he said it.

"You got to be kidding me! The Alliance really is going to go after a civilian target like that?" Lieutenant Commander James Focker said with a curse and shake of his head. The others could only nod in agreement with him.

"Its not the first time they have, does Junius Seven ring a bell. Not to mention gives them plenty of experience for attacking the PLANTs," Captain Waltfield bitterly responded to former Alliance pilot, who could only flinch in response at the former ZAFT Commander's words for he had been at Junius Seven when the nuke was launched.

"Yes they are in fact attacking Copernicus, and since many families of the Valkyrie Faction have taken shelter there not to mention a percentage of the Orb's refugees have sheltered there as well we are heading out to protect it," the Admiral said nodding at the comatose like figure of Captain Badgiruel whose family had moved to Copernicus after the defection of herself and the _Dominion_. The others flinched at this reminder, and Captain Ramius walked over to her fellow _Archangel _Class Captain and hugged her.

"Its okay Natarle. We won't let the Alliance attack your family," Murrue said hugging the other woman to her. Natarle only shook herself before straightening, and hugging Murrue back before stepping back.

"Anyways moving on here. Jon first of all did the agent mention anything about the time-frame for the operation?" the Admiral asked with a frown hoping that it was not that bad, granted the Alliance had been mobilizing for over a day already. The intelligence officer frowned before looking through his notebook and at the notes he took when the original message came in.

"According to this, he said it is about fifty hours give or take. They are apparently waiting for a few units and personal to be transferred up from the surface," Lieutenant Ryan responded with a frown making the others to either scowl or curse over this for a journey from L4 to the Moon takes over two days that is not including time to make their way though the debris here in the Deep L4 Zone.

"It is going to cut it close sir, but we should be able to make it just in time for the operation to start," Captain Waltfield mentioned with a frown looking over at the Admiral who nodded in agreement with the other man's comment. With that out of the way the Admiral turned once more to Lieutenant Ryan.

"Now secondly, do you know what sort of defenses Copernicus has at the moment, not including the _Goshawk_?" he asked the intelligence officer who could only frown at this before shaking his head at the question.

"No sir sorry, I am still going through a lot stuff from Commander Tannith's intelligence reports," the young man said with a flinch. Admiral Gloval nodded at this knowing the poor kid was overwhelmed by filling the shoes of the far more experienced Vasil Tannith.

"Actually sir I think I can answer that. Before I took command of the _Gates _I was assigned to the Atlantic Federation Embassy at Copernicus as a military liaison," Captain Adam Wells mentioned with a thoughtful look on his face. The others look at him before shrugging.

"Basically the Copernicus City Government as of March last year formed the Copernicus Guard. Its mainly a militia but its training is top notch. Sir, do you happen to know Rear Admiral Charles Jacques?" Captain Wells asked looking over at the Admiral who look surprised for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yes I know him; he was my first XO for the _Gates _before you came in Adam. What about him? He left the Federal Space Forces right after the Blockade," the Admiral responded with a thoughtful look on his face as he looked back to that time.

"Yes he did leave; he actually retired at first to Orb briefly before moving to Copernicus. He was asked by the City Government to help form and train the Guard. In fact I believe he was put in command when he was done training it," Captain Wells responded with a nod to the Admiral who started to look thoughtful.

"So what does the Copernicus Guard comprise of?" the Admiral asked with a frown looking over at the Captain of the _Gates_ who could only shake his head with a grin in response.

"The last I heard before I was assigned to the _Gates _and went rouge was that it is comprised of four _Laurasia _Class Frigates sold to the Copernicus Guard by ZAFT, and a pair of older Flight I _Washington _Class Frigates they managed to get their hands on. ZAFT also sold them about a dozen or so GINNs along with a few of those space model ZuOOTs they used during the Grimaldi Front. I don't know if they will get any more mobile suits, for ZAFT kind of backed out of the deal mid-way through for some reason," Captain Wells replied with a grimace which made the others flinch at this report. Admiral Gloval only cursed at this but nodded in understand for it was most likely when things started to heat up.

"Hopefully they managed to get more mobile suits in the time since then Captain. Anyways we have no further time to discuss this, get to your ships and get ready to leave post-haste. We need to hurry if we are going to do anything about the attack on Copernicus," Admiral Gloval ordered looking around at the gathered officers who could only nod in response before rushing out of the room heading towards the dock and their own ships. When they were gone Admiral Gloval walked out of the meeting room and into his officer where he looked out of the windows once more to pray that they managed to make in time to save the Lunar City. With a final look Admiral Gloval rushed out of the room as well heading for the _Eternal _his flagship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Fleet Admiral Houston's Office  
Ptolemaeus Lunar Base  
Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the larger offices of the Earth Alliance's Ptolemaeus Lunar Base some of the most powerful men in the Alliance were going over final plans for the Attack on Copernicus City. Sitting in the large chair standing behind the office's sole desk was Fleet Admiral Howard Houston the overall commander in charge of the Earth Alliance's Orbital Fleet. While a blond haired man in a light blue business suit sat in one of the comfortable chairs that sat in front of the large desk drinking some tea, while another man this one in an Alliance Uniform stood in front of the desk looking through some papers in his hands before looking over at the Fleet Admiral.

"Sir are you sure you want to assign Fifth Fleet to attack Copernicus, they are in fact less experienced then my Ninth Fleet?" Rear Admiral William Sutherland, recently assigned Commander of the Alliance's new Ninth Fleet, asked with a frown. The newly created Ninth Fleet where made out of several experienced units which took part in several past battles including the 1st Mobile Assault Group and 48th Carrier Group which took part in the brief Second Battle of Orbit which was when ZAFT ships tried to prevent the Ayers Rock Landing Operation. While this made the Fleet far smaller than any other Fleet in the Alliance Inventory it was by far one of the most experienced. The older Fleet Admiral raised an eyebrow before exchanging looks with the seated blond haired man.

"I am quite sure William, Ninth Fleet or least its major components anyways took part not only in Operation 8.8 but took part in the Second Battle of Kaoshiung therefore it is time to give your people some rest and relaxation. Fifth Fleet is a bit inexperienced yes but it is one of the more complete formations we have since the other fleets are in the middle of a large reorganization," Fleet Admiral Houston responded with a nod of his head.

"Very well sir..." Rear Admiral Sutherland responded with a sigh but was interrupted when one of the Fleet Admiral's aides rushed into the room in a panic.

"Admiral! The _Goshawk_! She just busted out of her dock without warning. According to the Operations Room they are now in route for Copernicus!" the aide reported in a breathless voice. The three men shocked could only shake their heads at this before to the man suddenly got angry over this.

"Blast! It has to be that Lieutenant Colonel Maistroff! I knew that he was sneaking about where he shouldn't be," Rear Admiral Sutherland angrily stated having recovered from his shock before the other two could.

"Yes Colonel Maistroff had been sneaking about where he didn't belong hasn't he?" Fleet Admiral Houston responded with a frown before looking over at the third man along them and started to say something when yet another man ran into the office. Unlike the previous aide this one wore a long white lab-coat and looked to be a civilian not a military officer.

"Director Azrael! Subject Augusta! She has been taken by that Earth Forces Officer you brought in to teach her to control her abilities," this man reported looking over at the third man in the office one Director Muruta Azrael who looked surprised once more before he too became angry at this news.

"Damn that man! He was doing more then just teaching her after-all! I knew he was going to do something like this, but this not this soon!" Director Azrael replied with a series of curses looking over at his two colleagues with snarl on his face before turning back to look over at the messenger.

"Thank you Doctor for letting me know this, head back to the lab and pack everything up before getting ready to head back to the Lodonia laboratory," he ordered with a frown which the man only nodded in response before running back out of the office leaving the three powerful men in the Alliance with the military aide who delivered the earlier message.

"Lieutenant thank you for your report. You may leave," Admiral Houston said after the a few moments of silence between the three men. The aide simply saluted before following the Doctor in exiting the office. After a few moments of further silence the Fleet Admiral turned to look at the two other men in the office.

"This is very troubling, but right now we can not do anything about it. Thankfully I do believe the _Goshawk _will head for Copernicus City to warn them of the attack since Colonel Maistroff had been asking around about our future plans. Therefore it should be taken care of when Fifth Fleet attacks the city," the Fleet Admiral finally said breaking the silence between the three.

"I agree Admiral. While I would like to see about getting Subject Augusta back, I do believe she has been already poisoned by her tutor that she would be worthless to me. Besides she was only a prototype therefore expendable," Director Azrael responded with a nod of his head in agreement with the Fleet Admiral.

"Anyways I need to get back to my command and start planning on some training exercises to better get the Fleet to work together. Therefore with your permission sir?" Admiral Sutherland asked looking over at his superior officer.

"Yes you may go Admiral," the Fleet Admiral responded before tradeing salutes with the younger Admiral and watched as the man left the office leaving both the Director and Fleet Admiral alone.

"With our meeting basically over Admiral Houston, I do believe I shall head out and inspect some of our preparations for Operation Elvis," the Director said before he started to walk out of the office leaving the Fleet Admiral alone. The Fleet Admiral continued to sit behind his desk and started to have a feeling that something was going to go completely wrong in the future.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
AFS _Goshawk_  
In-Route to Copernicus City  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Some time later found one of the Earth Alliance's new _Fox _Class Patrol Frigates, the larger successor to the old _Sentinel _Class Patrol Corvettes, cruising along only meters above the gray and cratered surface of the moon towards the large crater known as Copernicus which housed the large Lunar City named after it. The bridge of the small patrol ship was darkened as the ship approached the crater for it was operating under battle conditions. Sitting in the command chair of the bridge the ships young commander could only frown in worry as his ship approached the First Lunar City, before turning to look up at the man standing next to his chair.

"So Colonel do think we gave them a clear slip or will they be following us?" the captain asked the man who only snorted before looking down at the young ship commander.

"Captain, they know where exactly we are going, therefore why would they chase us. Anyways don't worry about it, my friends in the Peacekeeper Faction shall be on their way here as we speak. They do have people here after-all," the man replied with a shake of his head. The younger man could only slightly curse before staring back at out through the view-port and the fast approaching Lunar City.

"I really hope we can hold them off in time for your friends to get here Colonel, we only have two mobile suits on board, instead of the four machines I can usually carry," the Captain said with a worried tone. Suddenly he was startled as the man on the other-side of his chair laughed out load as grinned behind the large cigar that hanged out of his mouth.

"No worries lad. While we only have the two machines we are top-notch pilots and far-better than those green rookies assigned to the Fifth Fleet. Not to mention the little surprise that I managed to get my hands on before we launched," the other man gruffly mentioned with a light chuckle. The Captain sighed at this before shaking his head and looking up at both men knowing they would not turn back know. Besides the reason he and his crew went rouge in the first place was attacking a civilian target like Copernicus made them horrified some had visions of Junius Seven being destroyed. Luckily he and loyal members of his crew managed to surprise the few that didn't agree with his decision going rouge and escorted them off the ship. With yet another sigh the young captain prepared himself for the fight that was surely ahead of them. He suddenly eyed the gruff man standing beside his chair who now had smoke blowing from his mouth and holding the mentioned cigar in one hand between two of his fingers.

"I really can't convince you to put that out can I Commander?" the Captain asked the gruff sounding man with a hint of distaste as he eyed the cigar. The man only chuckled before he shook his head at the younger officer.

"No chance lad. The only time I don't smoke is in the cockpit so I try to smoke anytime I can," the man responded waving his cigar around a bit with another chuckle. The Captain only shook his head with a sigh at this knowing he had no choice but to let the other man do what he wanted.

"Captain! We are being challenged! What do you what me to say to them sir?" the ship's communication officer suddenly cried out, the Captain turned to look at the young woman at that post with a small smile on his face.

"Tell them the truth," he said with the same smile as the ship approached the edges of the Lunar City of Copernicus. He suddenly knew right there that he had made the right decision to follow the other two men in going rouge, for he would not stand by and watch something like a military force going purposely after a civilian target. Especially since his family now lived at Copernicus! He was no monster and neither was his crew. He was doing what is right and not what is easy. It was time to stop blindly following orders with and start finding out the truth. It was time to live!

**-o-End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**STORY EDITED (5/31/2012)**

/Stretches/ Well Folks! We are almost there! I have about another 5K Words to go and I am officially done I really need to get cracking here. Anyways here we have the introduction of three more characters. I really don't know why in the world I am introducing even more characters when I have such a boat-load of them. /sigh/ At least I had been planning on introducing one of the three gentlemen here in the last scene for a while (Here is a Hint, which canon SEED character do you know that likes to smoke cigars, or at least is seen with a cigar anyways). We also get a mention of Charles Jacques a character ported over from the Angelic Saga. Here he is going to be the commander of the militia like Copernicus Guard that defends the first lunar city. We also find out that ZAFT sold the Guard a few of their aging _Laurasia _Class ships, but not enough GINNs to have full complements for all four of the ships. This should be a hard time later. Finally I have introduced Lieutenant Jon Ryan to replace Commander Liam Tannith who got killed during the last story. Poor Guy. Here the young Jon Ryan takes over as Admiral Gloval's intelligence officer.

Almost forgot to mention, we also some changes from the canon Battle of Carpentaria and Operation 8.8 here the Alliance also drops some infantry filled dropships, as well as two _Archangel _Class and five _Odin _Class ships. I really feel sorry for the poor ZAFT saps stationed at Carpentaria. Figured I changed some things around there. We also get a mention of the Kaohsiung Massacre which is basically where the Alliance attacks and take control of the Kaohsiung Massdriver as well before killing or executing the poor ZAFT soldiers who had surrendered in the end. We see something similar happening in the series after the Alliance attack on Victoria where an Alliance soldier kills a wounded ZAFT pilot. Here every single surrendering ZAFT soldier is brutally killed.

Alright folks time to move on, really can't take the time to talk too much. Enjoy the Omake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #8 **

**My Family…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Captain Natarle Badgiruel stood by the front of the bridge of the _Dominion _looking out of the bridge's view-port as it along with the rest of the Peacekeeper Faction Fleet raced towards Copernicus to help it against the attacking Earth Alliance forces. She sighed and hoped that they could make it in time for her family along with many of other former Valkyrie Faction families had moved to Copernicus to get away from any persecution against them by the Alliance.

"Dad, Mom, Charles, Erica… I'm coming," she whispered as the moon slowly started to larger as the fleet headed towards it. She was not going to let the Alliance attack Copernicus and maybe even kill her family. That was why she had joined the military in the first place, to protect her family, just like the rest her family and ancestors before her. She was not going to let some trumped-up Alliance Admiral to kill her family. She was going to save them even if it was last thing she ever did.

**-o- Omake End -o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well there we go! Don't worry Natarle your family shall be alright. See ya guys!

**EDIT (6/1/2012): **I am once more changing the _Fox _Class ships into something else. Here I am changing it into a Patrol Frigate, and is based on the _Ark _Class Training Ship from the Gundam F-91 Movie. Figured it was more Alliance looking then the _Nada _Class I used before. /shrug/


	9. Afterword

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART I

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Story Afterword: **

Like mentioned previously in the last chapter I decided to change some things and officially "finish" this story and turn it into Part One of a story and start writing a second part of the story which shall finished up the entire story. This comes about when I decided to see about finishing (finally!) Resolution in the June Camp NaNoWriMo and since I can't really finish an already started story just like the official November NaNoWriMo I decided to do it like this.

Moving on, I also changed a few things thanks to my abilities as a writer having been getting better since I originally wrote much of this story. I have changed a few things in the story like enlarging the Copernicus Guard a bit then I originally planned, changing around a few of the ships including the _Sheppard _and _Fox _Classes. The _Sheppard _Class is being changed massively and I have changed the base from the _Musai _Late Production Type (aka the Two Turret Type) with the _Chaceldony_ class from the new Gundam AGE series. Basically it is the purple cruiser type we see with the _Diva _during the first last major battle of that generation. This makes the _Sheppard _Class far more powerful then the older type, and allows it to really become a full battleship. I shall see about posting the new profile up sometime in the first few chapters of Part Two. As for the _Fox _Class like mentioned in the last chapter I have changed its base from the _Zamouth Nada_ class to its opponent ship the _Ark _Class. I basically thought it didn't look like an Alliance ship therefore chose another small ship. One major change I made is that the catapult of the ship is like the _Nazca _Class ships and that the catapult arms extend from a storage position. In this case they are stored in the sides of the long catapult like front section which gets around the pesky differences between UC and CE catapults.

One brief note here, like mentioned I shall also be updating the previsouly written chapters of this story. Thanks to the mentioned changes and along with some changes in my writing style. So feel free to go back and reread some sections of this story or even go back to reread the Divergence. To those that have stumbled onto these stories I recommend you go back and read Divergence before you ever think about reading this story, or the second part.

That said I shall get back to writing the first chapter for Part Two. So till then I shall see you all there.

- William R. Woods  
June 1, 2012AD


End file.
